


A Guide To Love

by Skylarm53



Series: Bokuaka Mascot [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, College AU, F/M, M/M, football au, mascotau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 28,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarm53/pseuds/Skylarm53
Summary: The sequel to Mascot (Bokuaka) and Ill-Fated Calf-Love.Three years after high school, Akaashi follows his heart to college in a different city. He wants to help others like him, but when he finds a man in a similar situation, he learns that not everything is as simple as he'd hoped. Or as easy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Konoha Akinori/Shirofuku Yukie, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Bokuaka Mascot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Akaashi

It had been three years since Akaashi graduated high school. Due to his high grades, he'd been accepted to several colleges across the country. Originally, he'd wanted to attend the same college as Bokuto, but decided on one two cities away as he felt it was the best choice to support his major. Akaashi was going to be a counselor for abuse victims like himself. He knew others had gone through similar things and there would be more in the future, so he wanted to be there to help them the way Bokuto and Yukie had helped him. 

It had been hard, living half a days drive away from his boyfriend in a city he had never been to before, but he'd settled into a routine easy enough, filling his days with school and work. Bokuto had visited every other weekend at first, but Akaashi had been busy with work those days. He'd get in Saturday while Akaaashi was at work, spend the night together, and leave Sunday morning when Akaashi left for his job, but Akaashi was too tired when he got home to do more than eat dinner and cuddle for a few minutes before he passed out. Three months in, Akaashi and Bokuto agreed that it would be easier on both of them to stick to phone calls and only visit on occasions. 

Things were easier that first year then. Bokuto made the trip out for thanksgiving and Akaashi went home for winter break. There was no strain in the relationship like there had been with Kuroo. Long distance had worked for them. 

At first. 

The second year brought harder classes and stress for Akaashi. Work at the restaurant was often short-staffed while more customers flooded in than usual to see for themselves if the rumor about the "ungodly pretty waiter" were true. Patrons flirted with him his entire shift to the point of harassment and a few even had to be kicked out due to violent reactions to Akaashi's rejection. He'd been afraid to tell Bokuto, but he found out after just a month. Bokuto had shown up on a Saturday night when Akaashi was working late to cover for a coworker who went home sick. He'd sat in the east crowded section and enjoyed a meal with nothing more than a smile Akaashi's way when he'd spotted him. Akaashi hadn't gotten off until almost midnight and the drunk patrons he'd just finished serving had made increasingly innapropriate comments to him for the last hour of his shift, but Bokuto had just sat there calmly with a patience Akaashi had never seen, playing games on his phone and sipping at his drink. 

The first thing he said when Akaashi met him outside after he got off were three simple words: "Are you okay?" When Akaashi asked if he'd been jealous, Bokuto admitted that he was, but he trusted Akaashi to handle it or ask for help if he couldn't, and he was the one going home with him at the end of the night. That trust got Akaashi through work the rest of the semester until business died back a bit and new staff was hired to take the pressure off Akaashi. 

It wasn't until that second summer when Akaashi was preparing to head back to college that things changed. 

"Is this long distance thing really working for us?"

The question caught Akaashi off-guard. Unknowingly, they had grown distant. There were less calls and trips to see each other were increasingly rare, but when they did see each other, it was like nothing had changed.

"I still love you," Akaashi said after a long pause. 

"I love you, too. My feelings haven't changed."

"But it's not enough to keep going as we are." It wasn't a question, but Bokuto answered anyway.

"I don't think so..."

They'd parted with a final kiss shared between them and a bittersweet smile. Neither of their feelings had changed, but their situations had. They had simply grown apart.


	2. Bokuto

It had been three years since Akaashi graduated high school. Due to his high grades, he'd been accepted to several colleges across the country. Originally, he'd wanted to attend the same college as Bokuto, but decided on one two cities away as he felt it was the best choice to support his major. Akaashi was going to be a counselor for abuse victims like himself. He knew others had gone through similar things and there would be more in the future, so he wanted to be there to help them the way Bokuto and Yukie had helped him. 

It had been hard, living half a days drive away from his boyfriend in a city he had never been to before, but he'd settled into a routine easy enough, filling his days with school and work. Bokuto had visited every other weekend at first, but Akaashi had been busy with work those days. He'd get in Saturday while Akaaashi was at work, spend the night together, and leave Sunday morning when Akaashi left for his job, but Akaashi was too tired when he got home to do more than eat dinner and cuddle for a few minutes before he passed out. Three months in, Akaashi and Bokuto agreed that it would be easier on both of them to stick to phone calls and only visit on occasions. 

Things were easier that first year then. Bokuto made the trip out for thanksgiving and Akaashi went home for winter break. There was no strain in the relationship like there had been with Kuroo. Long distance had worked for them. 

At first. 

The second year brought harder classes and stress for Akaashi. Work at the restaurant was often short-staffed while more customers flooded in than usual to see for themselves if the rumor about the "ungodly pretty waiter" were true. Patrons flirted with him his entire shift to the point of harassment and a few even had to be kicked out due to violent reactions to Akaashi's rejection. He'd been afraid to tell Bokuto, but he found out after just a month. Bokuto had shown up on a Saturday night when Akaashi was working late to cover for a coworker who went home sick. He'd sat in the east crowded section and enjoyed a meal with nothing more than a smile Akaashi's way when he'd spotted him. Akaashi hadn't gotten off until almost midnight and the drunk patrons he'd just finished serving had made increasingly innapropriate comments to him for the last hour of his shift, but Bokuto had just sat there calmly with a patience Akaashi had never seen, playing games on his phone and sipping at his drink. 

The first thing he said when Akaashi met him outside after he got off were three simple words: "Are you okay?" When Akaashi asked if he'd been jealous, Bokuto admitted that he was, but he trusted Akaashi to handle it or ask for help if he couldn't, and he was the one going home with him at the end of the night. That trust got Akaashi through work the rest of the semester until business died back a bit and new staff was hired to take the pressure off Akaashi. 

It wasn't until that second summer when Akaashi was preparing to head back to college that things changed. 

"Is this long distance thing really working for us?"

The question caught Akaashi off-guard. Unknowingly, they had grown distant. There were less calls and trips to see each other were increasingly rare, but when they did see each other, it was like nothing had changed.

"I still love you," Akaashi said after a long pause. 

"I love you, too. My feelings haven't changed."

"But it's not enough to keep going as we are." It wasn't a question, but Bokuto answered anyway.

"I don't think so..."

They'd parted with a final kiss shared between them and a bittersweet smile. Neither of their feelings had changed, but their situations had. They had simply grown apart.


	3. Kuroo

"Kozume, how much longer?" Kuroo watched his fiance from his spot behind the camera set-up. He usually tried not to bother him while he was working, but they had an appointment to check out a potential venue for the wedding and he didn't want to be late. 

"As soon as I beat this level, we can go. Like, ten minutes maybe." With that small acknowledgment, Kenma was back to addressing the viewers of his live stream. He gamed professionally and it still shocked Kuroo how much he made from his sessions between viewers and sponsors. True to his word, ten minutes later he'd finished the level, signed off from the stream, and began to pack up his set up. It was a stark contrast to the Kenma that used to cheer in high school, but Kuroo thought this fit him better.

As he drove them to the venue, Kuroo thought - not for the first time - about how they'd come to this point.

Yaku had introduced them just after Kuroo's upperclassmen had accepted him and he found himself drawn in by Kenma's quiet disinterest, and natural beauty. Somehow, Kuroo had turned him into a side piece, but when things went south with Akaashi, Kenma had put an end to it too, wanting to either be serious or nothing at all. In his time without either, he'd realized that he hadn't truly loved Akaashi in a while, but had instead clung to him desperately out of fear and habit. He also realized that he had fallen for Kenma. The summer between high school and college, Kuroo had put all his energy into confronting his abusive nature, going to therapy to get help with fixing himself. He'd asked Yaku to reach out to Kenma for him the week before he left for college to see if he was still interested in a relationship before reaching out himself. Kuroo put more effort into their relationship than he did anything else, even football. 

The first time Akaashi and Kenma officially met, Kenma had caught everyone by surprise, immediately apologizing to Akaashi for being someone Kuroo had cheated with. Even more clearly, he remembered Akaashi's reply.

"There's nothing to forgive. Whether you knew about our relationship or not, Kuroo's the one who was at fault. I won't hold any of it against you and he's already earned my forgiveness by working to be better for you. I truly work things work out for the both of you."

The four had been close friends after that, Kuroo and Bokuto building off each other's excitement while Akaashi and Kenma calmed them back down. It made Kuroo's heart swell with the memory.

"You've got a faraway look in your eyes. Should I drive?" Kenma's voice brought him back to the present, his hand reaching over to tug at the steering wheel and guide the truck back into their lane from where it had drifted across the line. 

"No, sorry. I just zoned out."

"Don't kill us. I'm getting a new game from a sponsor next week and I'd like to play it. And I'd kind of like to marry you."

"Just kind of?"

Kenma took his had from the wheel when he was sure Kuroo had control again. "Yeah, kind of. If you're going to steer us into head-on traffic, I might call it off." He'd said it matter-of-fact, but the corner of his lips twitched up in a small smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With a smile of his own, Kuroo refocused on the road.


	4. Akaashi

He was there again, wearing that hoodie despite the heat. Akaashi had been watching his classmate for the second half of the semester. Some days the hoodie was gone, but it always caught his attention when it returned. His classmate was short when he spoke, answering in as few words as possible and ending conversations quickly. His face was always twisted into the dictionary definition of "resting bitch face", but Akaashi could see the emotion in his piercing blue eyes. 

He reminded Akaashi of himself, the thought unsettling in his mind. 

It was the last week before finals when Akaashi finally worked up the nerve to speak to him. He caught him after their math class that Monday, reaching out to tap his shoulder. "Kageyama."

He thought the other man had been about to run, tensing up at the touch, but after a moment he turned. "What?"

"Um," Akaashi shifted uncomfortably under his cold gaze. "Do you have a moment? I want to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure."

He let Akaashi lead him to own of the halls set up for students to study, choosing an empty table away from the two other students occupying the space. They each had headphones in and Akaashi was glad they wouldn't be able to overhear, but he kept his voice low anyway. "Do you... Are you seeing anyone?"

Kageyama's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing defensively. "I have a boyfriend."

"I'm not hitting on you," Akaashi blurted, reaching out to grab his sleeve when he started to walk away. He didn't miss the way he flinched at the touch. "Despite how it sounds."

Kageyama's eyes flitted to the had on his sleeve, waiting for Akaashi to release it before he answered. "Then why are you asking?"

This was harder than Akaashi expected. It didn't feel right to ask him outright "are you being abused". Kageyama would probably just deny it if he did or he may not realize it the way Akaashi hadn't. 

"Your hoodie. It's hot, but you're still wearing it. Is there a reason?"

"No." The answer was solid, but it came too quick, too defensive. Akaashi confirmed it as a lie when Kageyama's hands gripped the hem, wringing it nervously. 

He waited for another student to pass through the hall. "I started dating this guy in middle school and things were great until he went into high school the year before me. He started to change with his upperclassmen bullying him. He became possessive... aggressive, especially when I ended up going to a different high school. I knew he had changed, but I ignored it and denied what other people were telling me because he still told me he love me. I believed him even when the signs that he didn't were right in front of my eyes. When I did admit to his wrongdoings, I was in so deep he had me believing that it was my fault, that I was hurting him more than he hurt me. It took awhile and some outside help for me to realize that everything was his fault and I had done nothing wrong. I still didn't believe I was free of fault after I left him. It was my next boyfriend who finally convinced me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Akaashi pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and held it out. He'd already written his number and address on it. "If you ever want to talk about anything, whether you want advice or just someone to listen, I'm here."

Kageyama stared at the slip, debating before reaching out with and unsteady hand to take it. He crammed it into his pocket, emotions warring in his eyes. 

"I'm sure you're busy, so I won't keep you any longer. I have to get to work." Akaashi slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Thank you..."

The words were so quiet, he almost missed them. "Anytime." He smiled at Kageyama and rushed off, not caring that he was late.


	5. Akaashi

Akaashi had decided not to return home that summer, save a week for Kuroo's wedding near the end of it. He'd moved into an apartment during the spring semester, so he wouldn't have to deal with the roommate they'd assigned him in the dorm. His plans were to spend the summer working and finishing his core classes. 

Nothing really changed after speaking with Kageyama, but he felt lighter somehow. He hadn't seen him once after their class together ended.

A month after the semester had ended, Akaashi had worked the whole day, not getting home until after midnight. He'd been about to fix something to eat after changing when he heard the knock on his door. He opened it to find Kageyama, staring at his feet, hoodie on with the hood pulled up over his head. The hallway lighting was dim, but he could clearly see the bruise around his eye and cut on his cheek. 

"I... think I need help." 

Akaashi started to reach out, then thought better of it and stepped back out of the way. "Come in."

Moments later they were sitting on the couch, tea that neither had touched growing cold on the coffee table. Kageyama still hadn't looked up, hands wringing at the hem of his hoodie in what Akaashi realized was a nervous habit. 

"You don't have to tell me what happened until your ready, but I need to see what needs to be treated. Including what isn't on your face."

Kageyama just sat there. Just when Akaashi thought he'd have to ask again, he tugged his hoodie off with trembling hands, followed by the tank underneath it. His abdomen and arms were lined with numerous bruises; some nearly faded away, some a purplish-green that were both days and weeks old, and others just beginning to darken and form. Akaashi could see clear palm prints and finger marks where he had been gripped, remembering with a ghostly touch the marks Kuroo had once left on him. He'd mistaken the intention of those bruises when he'd had them, but now he knew the difference. The only cut was on his face, the blood long dried in clumps where it had run, flaking off as Akaashi cleaned it with a featherlight touch. Kageyama stared blankly at the wall while Akaashi checked him over. 

"Are there more? You don't have to show me if it's just bruises, but I need to clean any cuts."

Kageyama nodded, but made no move to remove his pants which Akaashi interpreted as just bruises. He fixed up a few ice packs and grabbed a shirt and sweatpants before returning to the living room. The younger man disappeared into the bathroom to change when Akaashi pointed it out and he fixed up the couch for him to sleep on. 

By the time he got Kageyama settled with instructions to wake him should he need anything and finally climbed into the bed himself it was nearly one-thirty. Akaashi closed his eyes to sleep, then groaned as his stomach rumbled. He still hadn't eaten dinner.


	6. Kageyama

Kageyama woke with a start in an unfamiliar room, nearly panicking before the memory of last night returned to him. He glanced at the coffee table, spying a glass of water and thawing icepack next to his folded clothes. A dull ache shot through his beaten body as he pressed the pack to his throbbing eye, careful not to disturb the cloth badange taped to his cheek.

Voices drifted from the kitchen, Akaashi's calm-tempered voice reminding a louder, boisterous one to keep it down. Despite his aching muscles, Kageyama forced himself up to peek in on the new addition. A man with two-tone white and black hair perched on the counter, talking animatedly with exaggerated hand movements. Akaashi sat at the table, fatigue clear on his face as he listened to the other man speak and drank his coffee. 

"You're up. Sorry to barge in on you. Keiji called me to stop me from coming, but I was already on my way." The man spotted him in the doorway, a smile on his lips as he apologized. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." Kageyama took a seat across the table from Akaashi.

"Kageyama, this is Bokuto. Kou, Kageyama. I'd have told him to turn around, but he lives two cities away... and he's the one who helped me get out of that relationship."

"You told him about Kuroo?"

Akaashi nodded. "I didn't know how else to convince him that I understand what he's going through and that he could trust me if he needed help."

Bokuto let out a long, low whistle. "Kind of a big bomb to drop on a first meeting. Seems is worked though. All that matters is where he wants to go from here."

"We'll worry about that later. Would you make food? I haven't ate since yesterday morning. Doubles are rough."

"You need to take care of yourself, Keiji," Bokuto exclaimed, hopping off the counter to search the fridge. "The restaurant hasn't hired any new help? When was your last day off? I don't mean just not being scheduled because of school. A real day off with now school or job."

Akaashi had to think before he answered. "Not counting the days I got called in to cover? I think, a month and a half ago?"

"No wonder you're dead on you're feet!"

"There haven't been any qualified applicants. We hired two new waiters, but then we lost three when the semester ended. I've been there the longest at this point, so I'm picking up the slack."

Kageyama now understood why Akaashi looked so tired during their class together. He hadn't noticed the other man until he had been approached by him, but his gaze subconsciously sought him out each time he stepped into the classroom after. 

"Are you two...?" He hadn't meant to voice the question, but it was out before he could stop it. The way they interacted fit so well together. 

"Kou is my ex. We broke up before the school year began, but he's still my best friend."

"Why?" He knew it sounded rude, but Akaashi seemed to understand.

"I was stressing over work and school and it was hard being in a long distance relationship. Our feelings haven't changed, but our conditions have. Kou thought it would be easier for both of us if we just remained friends."

"You mean everything to me, Keiji. I didn't want you to have to push yourself to make time for me."

"I told you it wasn't a problem."

"That's a bad habit of yours. You were stretched thin, not that you can get much thinner. What happened to your figure? You've lost all your mascot muscle."

"That was in high school. My muscles have been gone for years."

"You were a mascot?" It was hard to picture someone so laid back and subdued dressed up in a costume and cheering from the sidelines. 

"The best Fukurodani's ever seen! It was hard to focus on football with him cheering."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not. Most of our victories were because you were there to cheer us on."

"You're biased."

"No, I thought that before we started dating. We rarely beat Nekoma before you got there."

"I went to Karasuno..."

"My friends Sugawara and Nishinoya went there."

"Nishinoya Yuu?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"He was our tight end player. Small for the position, but he helped us out in a bind."

Bokuto placed plates down in front of them before he sat next to Akaashi with his own. "You played? What position?"

"Long snapper."

Bokuto dominated the conversation as they ate, most of which was about football. Occasionally, Akaashi would chime in to correct him. Akaashi was incredibly quiet compared to Bokuto's brashness, but Bokuto quieted each time Akaashi spoke, listening intently to what he had to say. Watching them, Kageyama wondered if he could ever be like Akaashi. He admired his ability to find love - the emotion clear in his eyes as he corrected Bokuto - after going through the same thing as Kageyama. He wanted it so desperately it hurt. 

"What brought you all the way out here?" Akaashi brought the conversation back to him. 

"My boyfriend. He wouldn't lay off until I agreed to go to the same college."

"Are you going to go back?" There was worry in both their gazes, but no sign of the pity he'd expected. 

"I have to get my stuff..."

"Where will you go after?"

"Kou..."

"What? It's important. He's got to know where he's going once he gets his things. He can't just sleep in his car."

"I don't know..." Kageyama hadn't thought that far ahead. Even when he ran out last night, coming to Akaashi hadn't been his first thought. He'd just wanted to escape Sakusa's anger.

"You can stay here until you figure it out. The most important thing is getting you out of that situation." Kageyama hadn't expected Akaashi's offer, but he realized he should have. 

"Right, that's settled! When do you want to go? I'll go with you."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Not babysitter, bodyguard."

"You're just going to have to accept on this one. Things can get violent when you try to leave an abusive relationship. I agree that Kou should go with you."

"I won't let him lay a finger on you. You'll be able to get your stuff out, no problem."

"You're not coming too?" Kageyama wasn't sure why he wanted Akaashi there, but he thought he might feel better if he was.

"I don't know how well I'd do if things do get violent. I still have some trauma I'm working through and I don't want to freeze up and be a bigger burden."

"You could wait in the car. It might help to have you there to handle the aftermath if there is any." Bokuto smiled, nudging Akaashi's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess that will work. Whenever you're ready, Kageyama, we can go. You're not alone in this."


	7. Bokuto

Akaashi slept in the back seat while Kageyama gave Bokuto directions to his and his boyfriend's apartment. They had stopped once to pick up boxes for his things and Akaashi had fallen asleep while they were in the store. He was clearly overworking himself, but Bokuto didn't know how to help him. He was worried. He made a mental note to stop and pick up dinner for the three of them on the way back. There hadn't been much in the fridge and he knew Akaashi wouldn't let him cook again without a fight. 

Kageyama's face was stoic, but the worrying of his hands at the already thin fabric of his hoodie gave away his nerves. The only conversation had been directions, but he knew the man had to be scared. He pulled into a parking spot and reached back to nudge Akaashi awake. "You ready?"

"No."

"Kou won't let him do anything. You've got this. I'll see you in a few minutes," encouraged Akaashi with a yawn. With his rally, Bokuto followed Kageyama up to the apartment. He hesitated for only a moment before letting them in.

The apartment was spotless. The pictures on the wall were hung just so, not a single one even slightly crooked. Bokuto thought if he measured them, they'd each have the same amount of space between them. Kageyama took one of the boxes from Bokuto and tossed in a couple pairs of shoes from the rack by the door. He set the other box next to it, Kageyama flinching at the motion. If he was that nervous about a box being placed randomly, Bokuto was sure he wanted both of his hands free.

"Tobio, you're finally back. You left so quick last night and didn't return, I had to clean up the mess you made. Do you know how annoying that wa-" The man who stepped into the room cut himself off at the sight of Bokuto. "What do you think you're doing? I thought I told you not to bring anyone in without my permission."

"Without your permission? What are you, his owner?" He couldn't help the remark.

"I'm just getting my things." His voice was steady, but he didn't move from the entryway.

"You're not leaving. After all I've done for you, you can't. You've burned bridges with your parents. There's nowhere for you to go."

"He's got somewhere to go. Get your stuff. I won't let him touch you." He gave Kageyama a gentle push toward the hall and was glad when he complied, but his footsteps faltered at the man's words.

"I always knew you were a cheat. Too afraid to do anything on your own, so you lie and drag others into it."

"He's not-"

"I'm his friend. There's nothing wrong with asking for a hand when you need it."

With Bokuto's reassuring words, Kageyama disappeared into a room. Minutes passed as the two stared each other down wordlessly. Neither moved until Kageyama reappeared with two full boxes and a bag slung over his shoulder. The man stepped forward, reaching for Kageyama's arm, but Bokuto snagged his wrist. He wrenched it out of Bokuto's grasp with a look of disgust.

"You're done hurting him."

"You'll be back, Tobio."

For the first time since they arrived, Kageyama met the man's gaze. "I won't." 

Bokuto backed out the door after him, shutting it firmly. Both men flinched as they heard glass shatter against the door behind them. Taking the boxes, he rushed Kageyama out of the complex to the car where Akaashi waited.


	8. Akaashi

Kageyama shook quietly in his seat during the drive back to Akaashi's, his face never changing as he stared out the window. They brought his things up to the apartment and devoured the dinner Bokuto had bought.

"I'd better start back." Bokuto stood, stretching. 

"It's late and that's a long drive. You should stay." Akaashi reached out to grab his arm.

"And sleep where? The couch is taken."

"You can share the bed with me. It's not like we haven't slept together before."

Bokuto feigned shock. "You want to share the bed when we're not dating? Keiji, how scandalous! If it's for you, I shall make this sacrifice." He wrapped his arms around him.

"I changed my mind. Get out." He pushed Bokuto away with a smile, fighting back the laugh accompanying it. Kageyama watched the exchange without a word, something akin to longing in his eyes. "We should all get to bed. It's been a long day and I have work early in the morning. Kou, give Kageyama your key before you leave tomorrow, so he doesn't feel trapped here when I'm gone. Sleep well, Kageyama."

They all said goodnight and Akaashi and Bokuto made their way to the bedroom.

"He was worse off than you were." The bed dipped as Bokuto climbed in, Akaashi rolling over to face him as it gave. "It was like he had no freedom in that apartment. Everything had a place and his was standing quietly and doing what he was told ."

"I hope he's able to get on his feet and move forward from here."

"It's a good chance to see if you can handle this career before you go through all these classes."

"You make it sound like he's just a test run for me."

"I didn't mean that. I know you truly care about helping him."

"I just don't like the thought of someone going through what I did. Especially without help."

"He'll be fine now that he's got you cheering for him. You don't want to hear it, but you're still a mascot, just a different kind."

"Shut up." He rolled back over, turning his back to Bokuto.

"Goodnight, Keiji."

"Goodnight, Koutarou. I love you."

"I love you too."


	9. Kuroo

Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Yaku stood in the room of the shop, dressed in their tuxes. His best friends and groomsmen all looked amazing in the black suits and red ties. Kuroo's own tux was white, the black dress shirt under the blazer making his red tie stand out. 

"Iwa, tie my tie for me," Oikawa pleaded, a familiar pout on his lips. 

"I taught you to tie it so I wouldn't have to do it," he grumbled, reaching up to do it anyway.

"I know, but I like it when you do it for me, Ha-ji-me~"

Iwaizumi's face reddened, light glinting off the wedding band on his finger as he finished the final loop and tightened the knot to choke the teasing smile off Oikawa's face.

"Don't kill him before the wedding," Kuroo laughed as Yaku mumbled something about them being idiots.

"Will you two ever grow up," Yaku asked, but there was no malice in his tone. He was the only one still single, but Kuroo didn't expect it to stay that way after the wedding. One of Kenma's groomsmen was just Yaku's type.

"Growing up means getting old and I don't want to do that. Old people are ugly. Just look at Iwa." The brunette laughed as he dodged a slap from his husband.

"The ugly ship has sailed and you're the captain, Tooru."

"Rude!"

Kuroo shook his head and stepped back into the dressing room to change. Everything was ready after this fitting. In two more weeks, he'd have his bachelor party and be married. Nerves hadn't killed his excitement yet, he didn't expect that to last much longer. He knew he'd be a wreck soon.

The four men paid for their suits and parted ways. Kuroo returned home to find Kenma on the couch. "You're not streaming?"

"I did when I got home. Just finished. Akaashi called during it."

"What'd he want?"

"Asked if he could bring a plus two instead. I told him I'd have to check with you, but it should be fine."

Laying his tux over the back of a chair, he stretched out across the couch, head resting on Kenma's lap. His fiance ran his fingers through his hair without looking away from his phone. 

"Yeah, that's fine. I wonder who else he could be bringing though."

"You could ask him." Kenma sat his phone on Kuroo's forehead.

Akaashi's contact was already pulled up when Kuroo took it and he hit the call button. He made faces at Kenma to draw out a small smile while it rang and nearly threw the phone when a voice spoke in his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Akaashi."

"Kuroo? Your phone broken or something?"

"Not at all. Kozume said you needed a plus two?"

"If that's okay. I know it's kind of late to ask."

"Nah, it's fine. Who's the second person?"

"A friend. He's going through some things and I don't want to leave him alone for a week when I come back."

"Definitely bring him then. More's the fun."

"Thanks. I've got to go. I'm at work."

"Take a break. Don't work too hard."

"Bye, Kuroo." The call clicked off before he could respond.

Kuroo couldn't help but be curious about what kind of friends Akaashi could make without help.


	10. Akaashi

Kageyama wasn't hard to live with. He kept to himself and always cleaned up after himself. He only left for class and work, and he was quiet. Bokuto had told Akaashi that it was a habit from his relationship, so he worked slowly to break it. Sometimes it was something as small as leaving the dishes in the sink overnight or not immediately grabbing the vacuum when he dropped crumbs on the carpet. It was an uphill battle and progress was slow, but it was there. A couple times he'd come in to find a cup abandoned on the table which Kageyama would immediately apologize for. Akaashi would wave him away from cleaning it and distract him with something else. 

Currently, the man was packing a bag to bring to Akaashi's parent's, the most normal thing being his clothes strewn around him on the living room floor as he decided what to bring. His suit for the wedding was packed away with Akaashi's. When he finished packing and cleaned up his things, they made their way to Akaashi's car and started the drive. The drive started in silence, the only sound the quiet playing of the radio, but by the end it had been turned up as loud as it could go, the two men yelling the words to the songs that came on.

A familiar jeep was in the driveway when Akaashi pulled in and he cut off the radio. "I told him not to come, but he did anyway. At least my parents will be in a better mood than they usually are."

"They like him that much?"

"They love him. Basically adopted him as another son before we were even friends. My mom cried when I told her we were dating. Started planning the wedding right there even though we were only in high school." Akaashi shook his head, pulling both their bags out before Kageyama could grab his own. "She cried again when I told her we broke up."

"My parents hated Kiyoomi. I guess they were right to."

He didn't want to pry further when Kageyama had finally felt comfortable enough to open up and tell him something about his relationship. Instead, he led them inside, laughter immediately reaching their ears. "Prepare to be adopted. They're huggers."

"Keiji! It's so good to have you home! I've missed you," his mom exclaimed, crushing him in her arms. He dropped the bags to hug her back, holding her like his life depended on it. He turned to his dad next, letting him wrap him up in a hug that made him feel like a little boy again.

True to his words, they both enveloped Kageyama in brief hugs of greeting, introducing themselves. Akaashi wasn't sure if he imagined the tears that pricked at the corner of the man's eyes. 

"My turn, Keiji!"

"Get off me." He pushed Bokuto away with a smile. "I told you not to come."

"Your mom invited me and you know I can't deny an offer from her."

He sighed in defeat at another losing battle with the woman who raised him. Akaashi gave up trying to control anything as his dad wrapped an arm around Kageyama's shoulders and kidnapped him under the guise of a house tour. They were a lot to handle, but he loved his parents dearly.

"What's for dinner, mom?"


	11. Kageyama

There was no chance to be uncomfortable meeting the Akaashi's. He didn't understand how their son could be so different when they had welcomed him with hugs and smiles. Kageyama thought it might have to do with his abusive relationship, but he wasn't entirely sure that was the case. Akaashi's parents had refused to let him help with anything while he was there, regardless of how many times he offered. They just told him that he was a guest. Even Bokuto had washed dishes when he came over. 

The day before the wedding, the three of them met at Fukurodani. Being Summer, the school was closed, a high wall surrounding it, but Bokuto scaled the brick like it was nothing, sitting on top and holding a hand down. Akaashi laced his fingers together, palms up and crouched in a slight squat in front of Kageyama.

"What are you doing?"

"Give me your foot and push off when I push up. Don't forget to grab Kou's hand."

It felt like flying when Akaashi thrust him into the air. He missed Bokuto's hand, but the man caught his arm and helped pull him up before dropping down on the other side. "What about Akaashi?"

"What about me?" Akaashi sat next to him, feet dangling toward the parking lot.

"How did you...?"

"Who do you think taught me to scale the wall?" Bokuto stood below them, proud grin on his face. Akaashi gave Kageyama a smile and an odd wink, then let himself fall backward. Kageyama reached for him panicked. Bokuto crumpled slightly as he caught him. "Shit, Keiji! Give me a warning or one of these times I'm not going to be ready."

"You still caught me."

"Always if I can help it." He sat the man down and held his arms out for Kageyama. "Your turn. Try not to flail."

"Are you crazy? I can't do that."

Akaashi took a step back. With two running steps up the wall, he grabbed the top and hauled himself up even easier than Bokuto had. "I did cheer in middle school and again my third year here," he stated simply as Kageyama gaped. He gripped Kageyama's elbow and wrapped his hand around his in the same way, pushing Kageyama off the wall and lowering him. Then, he dropped him. Kageyama let out a startled yell before he hit the ground and Bokuto steadied him. Akaashi didn't fall this time, lowering himself down and kicking away from the wall to land in a crouch. Each of his movements was languid and graceful, and Kageyama wanted even more to be like him. 

"Everyone's waiting."

He followed the pair around the side of the buildings to the football field where several people were talking. Bokuto raced over to them, Akaashi jogging after, leaving Kageyama to trail behind. He was nervous, but nonetheless excited to meet their friends.


	12. Akaashi

"It's been so long!" Yukie's hug was strong and followed by a punch to the shoulder. "We all made a promise to come back each summer and you were going to break it."

"I was going to come back for at least one meet up no matter what."

"Don't lie. You were trying to escape us. We won't let you go so easily though."

"You're right. Consider my plans foiled," he joked.

Most of the old football team was there, but the only members of the old cheer squad were Yukie, Suzumeda Kaori, and himself. Bokuto had drug Kageyama over to join their mini football game and Akaashi smiled, watching them as they split into teams.

"Let's do a cheer for old times sake. See how much of the routine we can remember."

"There's only three of us, Yukie," Suzumeda said.

"That's all we need. Akaashi knows how to be a base and you've been a backspot before. It'll be fun." There was no reasoning with her. 

"I knew I shouldn't have worn such tight jeans." He bent to stretch, hands flat on the ground in front of his feet.

"But you're ass looks so good, Keiji!"

"Of all things, that's when you're listening?" He dropped his head into his hands to hide his blush, squatting down to get his butt out of the air should Bokuto be staring.

"You two will never change."

"He's impossible."

The three stretched and took their time attempting to remember the old routines. It was awkward with more than a few stumbles that left them all laughing, but it felt good to Akaashi. It felt like nothing had changed. Finally, they gave up and sat to watch the guys. 

"I wish things were always this simple." The thought slipped out, absentmindedly.

"I know what you mean." Yukie was watching Konoha as they took a break and he waved to her.

"His parents still don't like you?"

"That's an understatement. They hate me. His mother called me a whore last time we were over and we're going back tonight for dinner because it's his dad's birthday. I could write a dictionary of derogatory words with all the names she's called me." He put his arm around her for comfort and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"If you were anyone else, I'd accuse you of trying to steal my girl." Konoha kicked Akaashi's foot lightly. "But you're as gay as they come, so I'm not worried."

"If I were ever going to go straight, it'd be for Yukie. She's pretty cute."

Konoha's smile faltered as he tried to figure out whether or not Akaashi was joking. "But you have Bokuto."

"Nope, we broke up almost a year ago now."

"No way!" Yukie sat up to look at him and Konoha forced himself into the space between them, arms wrapped tight around her and leg thrown over her lap. He rubbed his face against hers until she was laughing, trying to push him away. "Stop it."

"You can't leave me for Akaashi. I can't compete with him."

"There's no competition. I'm not leaving you. Don't you remember what we just talked about last month?" Konoha tackled her back onto the grass, peppering her face with kisses. It was hard for her to get the words out between her own laughter and kissing him back. "Akinori, stop."

"Get it, Konoha!" Whistles and cheers came from the other men until he finally sat up and pulled her onto his lap.

"What could you have talked about to get him like that?" Bokuto plopped onto the grass next to them, followed by Kageyama a second later. 

"We're gonna start a family!" Konoha's smile took up his whole face, eyes squinting closed from the force of it. "Even if my parents disown me, I don't care. They've never tried to understand and I'm tired of waiting for their approval."

"Speaking of," Yukie started, leaning back against Konoha's chest. "Can you believe Kuroo's actually getting married tomorrow? You guys are gonna be there right?"

"Kuroo?" The question was quiet, Kageyama searching Akaashi's face for answers. 

"Oh, yeah. I should have told you. Kuroo got help to fix himself after everything happened. We became friends again after he got better. It's his wedding we're going to tomorrow." Akaashi didn't know how he would respond, but Kageyama only uttered a small "oh" and lowered his eyes. 

"Well, then we'll see you tomorrow. This idiot needs to shower before we head to his parents. Don't need his mom to say that I can't even keep him clean."

"We should get going too. It's getting late." He hadn't noticed the sun starting to dip for the stadium lights shining. The security guard must have turned them on for the group, used to their summer antics.

Everyone said goodbye and headed for the back fence.

"If there was a fence, why did we climb the wall out front?" Annoyance clouded Kageyama's features.

Bokuto flashed him a grin. "It's more fun to go over the wall."

"Hey, if you're not comfortable going tomorrow, you can stay at the house. I should have told you about Kuroo sooner." He had meant to, but he'd forgotten with school and work.

"No, it's fine. I'll go."

"If you're sure."


	13. Bokuto

The wedding was beautiful, the only hitch being Kuroo trying to get his laughter under control when he saw his and Kenma's nearly identical tuxes. 

"Akaashi!" Oikawa threw his arms around the man in question. "Don't tell me you're planning to run off already."

"Not until I congratulate Kuroo and Kenma. I'm not good with social gatherings like this so it might take awhile to get to them."

"Right, because you totally didn't start several food fights and snowball fights at every party in middle school."

"If you didn't try to insult me, I wouldn't have to ruin your hair."

"Keiji? Starting fights? That's something I'd like to see." He dropped his arm around Akaashi's shoulders who just shrugged it off. 

Oikawa seemed to only just realize that Akaashi wasn't alone, opening his mouth to speak when his eyes slipped past Bokuto and he pursed his lips in annoyance. "Oh, you're here, Tobio. I didn't realize Kuroo invited just anyone to his wedding."

Kageyama glared back as though trying to pierce Oikawa with his gaze. 

"You know Kageyama?"

"No, Kou. He just addresses everyone he meets with their first name and blatant hostility." The sarcasm dripping from Akaashi was so thick it could fill a bowl. 

Iwaizumi appeared in the crowd, looking over the situation before shoving Oikawa off into the throng of people. "Go cool off. We're not starting stupid fights today." Oikawa didn't respond, disappearing off to somewhere else. 

"What was that, Iwaizumi?"

Iwaizumi reached out and ruffled Kageyama's hair with one of his rare smiles. Surprisingly, the man let him. "Look at you all grown up, Kageyama. My idiot didn't get the chance to say something mean, did he?"

"Not really. You got here just in time," muttered Kageyama, glancing away.

"How do you know know each other?" Bokuto looked between the two, confused.

"Kageyama was on the middle school's junior varsity team our third year. He asked Tooru for help making the varsity team and I had to stop him from knocking the kid out. Helped him practice myself after to make up for it. Don't you remember him, Akaashi?"

"No. I only paid attention to our group and you never told us. I met Kageyama in my college class."

"Makes sense. Tooru's probably pouting, so I better go keep an eye on that dramatic baby. When are you leaving town?"

"Three days."

"We should all get together again and catch up. I'll text you."

"Sounds good," he replied before Iwaizumi left in search of the brunette. "You good, Kageyama?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's find Kuroo, so I can yell at him for not inviting me and get out of here." Bokuto grabbed both their arms, dragging them through the crowd. He knew Akaashi didn't want to stay too long for the reception. He spotted the messy nest of hair between people and started that way.

"We're here to congratulate him, Kou."

"I can do both!"

"Bokuto!" Kuroo called out when he saw him, grinning wide. "I'm glad you could make it."

"But you didn't invite me. I thought we were friends."

"We are. I knew you'd come with Akaashi, so I didn't think I had to send out two invitations," he explained, confusion clouding his features.

Akaashi shook his head. "You're lucky I brought him or he'd be even more upset. You shouldn't just assume, Kuroo. We broke up last summer."

"O-oh... I would have sent two invites if I had known."

"You'd know if you ever texted me back. You moved out and stopped talking to me."

He rubbed sheepishly at the back of his head. "Sorry. It wasn't intentional. We just had a lot going on. I'll fix that soon, I promise. I'm Kuroo, by the way. It's nice to meet a friend of Akaashi's." He stuck his hand out toward Kageyama who hesitated before shaking it briefly. 

"Kageyama."

"Congratulations, Kuroo. I'm glad you found Kenma and are happy with him. Your dad would be proud." Akaashi gave Kuroo a hug and Bokuto swore he could see tears threatening to spill in Kuroo's eyes.

"You really think so?"

"I do. He'd have given up everything just to see you this happy." Akaashi's smile was genuine and Bokuto couldn't help but be proud himself of how far they had both come.

"Thank you. That means a lot, but you aren't leaving are you? I know Kozume wanted to see you."

"I don't know..."

"Oh, come on. You're too competitive to not stay for the garter toss. Since you're single, you have to participate."

"You got Kenma to agree to a garter toss? What did that cost you?" Bokuto silently nodded his agreement, finding it hard to believe that the small, quiet man could ever agree to such a thing.

"A new, top-end, camera for his streaming."

"Tetsurou." They all jumped at the unusual sharpness of Kenma's voice. "We agreed that if you invited THEM, you were responsible, so go deal with those assholes."

"Okay, okay. I'm on it." He headed off in the direction Kenma pointed. 

"Thanks for coming, Akaashi. Have you seen everyone," Kenma asked, voice quieting back to it's normal level.

"All, but Yaku. He's probably busy nagging someone."

"Let's get together before you leave. We don't leave for our honeymoon until next week because Tetsu has summer finals."

"Yeah, okay." Kenma nodded at Bokuto and Kageyama before heading off.

"Are we going then?" Bokuto glanced around for anyone else they knew that Akaashi might want to say hi to.

"I guess we have to stay for the garter toss. I just hope it isn't a long wait."


	14. Akaashi

It didn't make sense to Akaashi how he'd wound up standing with the men waiting to catch the garter when he'd adamantly refused to join. Kenma hid his face which was no doubt bright red as Kuroo removed it with his teeth and turned his back to the group. Akaashi didn't think about it, instinctively reaching up to snag the fabric from the air and immediately dropping it to the ground when he remembered the tradition behind it. Another man forced it back into his hand and there were several harsh pats of approval on his back. Akaashi shoved the garter into his pocket and tried to disappear into the crowd, cursing his competitive nature. 

"Akaashi? Is that you?" He felt the blood drain from his face at the familiar voice. Hands balled into fists inside his pockets, he turned to face Nobuyuki, Fukunaga still an ever constant presence at his side. "I knew it was you. I'd recognize that pretty face anywhere."

"What do you want?"

"Don't be like that. You and Kuroo aren't together anymore, so there's no need to be so mean to us." Nobuyuki took a step closer. Reflexively, Akaashi took a step back, bumping into the cake table. "We can finally get to know each other properly."

"That's enough. It's time for you guys to go." Kuroo put himself between Nobuyuki and Akaashi, forcing the other man back to make space for himself. "You've done nothing, but cause problems and bother other guests."

"Are you hoarding all the pretty boys, Kuroo? Last I checked, you're married with no claim to Akaashi. Or are you planning to turn him into the side piece now?"

"Just because we're not together doesn't mean I'll let you force yourself on him when he so clearly wants nothing to do with you." Kuroo had invited him, but he seemed as unhappy about it now as Kenma had when he told Kuroo to deal with them earlier.

"After all we did for you in high school, this is how you repay us," Fukunaga sneered.

"Oh, you're the assholes who turned Kuroo into a manipulative bastard." An arm around Akaashi's shoulders pulled him close and he leaned into him, feeling safe and protected. Bokuto was intimidating without the friendly grin he always had. "It's my bro's wedding. If you're going to cause trouble, it's time for you to leave."

Nobuyuki's eyes bore into Akaashi. "One day you'll realize that you're missing out, Akaashi. When that day comes, I'll give you the ride of your life." He and Fukunaga started toward the exit, crowd parting to let them through.

"Hey, Kuroo," Akaashi questioned. He didn't say more, but he didn't need to. The man knew what his was asking.

"Kozume's going to kill me," he sighed, then gave Akaashi a mischievous grin and stepped to the side. "Do it"

"Nobuyuki, don't forget your slice!"

The man turned to answer, cake smashing into his face and splattering onto Fukunaga. He wiped it from his eyes and fixed his glare on Akaashi. "You're dead."

The fight started.


	15. Kuroo

"What is wrong with all of you? I expected this from Oikawa, or even a normal food fight with Bokuto and Tetsurou, but I thought you were better than this, Akaashi. They were leaving, but you just had to have the last word?" Kenma was more upset than Kuroo had expected, lecturing as he, Bokuto, Akaashi, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa cleaned the reception hall. The other guests had left with apologies from Kenma after Yaku and Iwaizumi had thrown Nobuyuki and Fukunaga out. Kageyama stood against the wall out of the way, not subject to Kenma's anger as he hadn't gotten involved. Yaku stood with him, his only involvement helping to end the fight.

Nobuyuki had made it to Akaashi faster than expected, tackling him into the table full of cake which broke under the force of their weight. He'd landed a punch to Akaashi's jaw before Bokuto hauled him off, struggling to keep him restrained. Kuroo had blocked Fukunaga from joining, turning into a match of blows between the two. Apparently, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had tried to break it up when Nobuyuki used Bokuto's grip on him as leverage to kick Oikawa into the wall. Iwaizumi had lost his temper and split his knuckles open on Nobuyuki's face until he was barely conscious. Yaku had kicked both Kuroo and Fukunaga in the back of their knees to split them, then he and Iwaizumi had drug the pair to the door and literally threw them to the curb.

Kuroo watched Akaashi. He'd been cleaning carefully, wincing with almost every movement and even stopping entirely with a sharp intake of breath at times. He cut off Kenma's lecture to address him. "Hey, 'Kaashi, sit down. You're hurt. We'll clean this."

"I'm fine," he lied, wincing as he turned, then cursing at his own body's betrayal. Iwaizumi unfolded one of the chairs for him and he sat without being asked again.

"You should let me check. That was a rough tackle. Even the table thought so." Iwaizumi made a half-hearted joke as he knelt in front of him, but the beginning of Akaashi's laughter was cut off with a gasp of pain. They all stopped cleaning as Iwaizumi helped him out of his suit jacket and dress shirt. Bruises were already beginning to darken against his abdomen. Iwaizumi felt across his chest and sides with the trained expertise of a sports medicine major, then sighed and helped him back into his shirt. "I think he cracked a rib or two. X-rays will tell for sure, but there's nothing doctors can do for it except let it heal."

"I told you you shouldn't have thrown the cake."

Kuroo looked at Kenma. He was still pissed, but less so knowing Akaashi was actually hurt. "Bokuto, Kageyama, you should take Akaashi home. We can clean the rest." He knew Bokuto had to be beating himself up on the inside. 

Bokuto took Akaashi's jacket and helped him out the door, Kageyama holding it open. It didn't take long for the remaining men to finish cleaning. They said goodbye and went their separate ways.


	16. Akaashi

They ended up staying for five days after the wedding instead of the planned three. Bokuto left only once, returning an hour later with clothes and plans to stay. Akaashi didn't fight him on it. He knew he would lose. His mom had forced him to go to the doctor despite hsi protests, only to find out that Iwaizumi had been right: two cracked ribs and nothing they could do except tell him to ice it for pain and take it easy.

Instead of going out, they had everyone come over for dinner their last night. Iwaizumi's knuckles were a scabbed mess, Oikawa had a slight concussion from his impact with the wall, but not any worse than those he had received from football over the years, Kuroo had numerous bruises that were already beginning to fade, and Bokuto's lip had been busted where Nobuyuki slammed his head back against it. Kenma was still mad, but his anger had lessened to quiet fuming. Things were tense at first, everyone afraid to speak and not knowing what to say. Akaashi paused between bites, not liking the silence within his friend group.

"Who knew cake could be so dangerous?"

Then everyone was telling their version of the fight. Yukie fixed Konoha with a look saying how she'd had to stop him from joining when they saw Akaashi go down, Iwaizumi unable to believe the two had gotten so mad over a piece of cake, Yaku grumbling about them acting like children and always having to take care of them. It was the normalcy Akaashi had missed. He met Kageyama's eyes across the room and motioned him over. He sat on the arm of the couch next to him.

"You can talk to them. They'll be your friends, too. Well, except Oikawa. I don't know what's stuck up his ass when it comes to you."

"This is all just new to me."

"Having friends? I hated it at first when Kuroo's group found me in middle school, but it will grow on you soon enough. Give it a try at least. Maybe start with Yukie and Konoha? You could talk to Iwaizumi, but..." He glanced over to where Oikawa had physically latched himself to his husband's arm. "Even I'd be afraid to go near that mess."

He was glad when Kageyama nodded and moved to sit next to Yukie who turned her attention to him without hesitating. She started the conversation for him, asking about football and what his high school team had been like. Akaashi glanced over all his friends, ending on Bokuto where he and Kuroo were debating whether or not their college team would win against their rival school this upcoming year.

This was what he would miss most when he went back to his apartment and he took his time absorbing it all.


	17. Akaashi

It was late the night Akaashi and Kageyama made it back to the apartment, not bothering to even bring up their suitcases from the car or change, passing out the moment Kageyama reached the couch and Akaashi his bed. Akaashi didn't wake up until almost noon the following day.

"I ordered take-out." Eyes tracking the game on the TV, Kageyama informed him. "It should be here soon."

"Okay, cool. I'm gonna go grab my mail." Stuffing his feet in his shoes, he grabbed his keys and started down the hall, groaning when he saw the note stating the elevator was down for maintenance. He hadn't noticed it when they came up the night before. Two flights of stairs had never felt so long and he was panting when he reached the bottom. The P.O. boxes were in a separate room off the side of the lobby where Akaashi had to wait for the elderly lady from the floor below him to sort through her mail in front of his box. She'd scoffed at him and told him he could wait when he asked her to move, starting into a rant about young people and their patience that had him apologizing just so she would stop. Finally, she finished and left, and he glanced through his mail on the way up the stairs, not surprised by what was there; a couple of bills, normal junk mail, and college acceptance letters from colleges he hadn't applied to forwarded from his home.

Akaashi was almost to the apartment when he noticed the partially open door, food spilling across the floor from where a bag of takeout had been dropped, the boxes preventing the door from closing. He pushed the door open, mail falling from his hand at the sight inside. 

A man was on top of Kageyama, hands just closing around his neck and Kageyama scratched at them, trying to pry them off, legs kicking uselessly. Akaashi didn't think. He ran across the room and drove his shoulder into the man the way he'd seen Bokuto do at games. He heard the crack more than felt it, but refused to give his mind the chance to process it, yanking a coughing Kageyama up and racing out the door, the man's laughter echoing behind them.

Every jarring step on the stairs was agony as Akaashi's adrenaline faded, but he forced himself to keep going until they reached his car. He didn't allow himself a single moment to think, putting the car in gear and peeling out of the complex parking lot faster than he ever had without even pausing to put on his seatbelt. They hit the highway, barely making it out of city limits before he jerked the car to a stop on the shoulder, and puked off the side of the road from the intensity of the pain, the action only making it worse.

Hands guided him into the passenger seat when he finally finished, buckling his seatbelt for him. He glanced over at Kageyama as he got in and set the car back in motion with trembling hands. There was a cut somewhere among his hair that was bleeding and a bruise forming along his cheekbone. The worst were the raw, angry marks around his throat. He was clearly scared, tears rolling freely down his face even as his stoic expression remained, but he could drive. 

They hit a bump and it became too much. Akaashi gave into the pain and blacked out.


	18. Kageyama

Akaashi's breaths were coming in short, ragged gasps as he slept. Despite what he'd said before about not knowing how he'd react if the situation were violent, he hadn't hesitated to help Kageyama, injuring himself more because of it. Kageyama gripped the steering wheel impossibly tighter, knuckles a ghastly white from the force of it.

He pulled into a gas station when they reached the next city, ignoring the incredulous looks he received as he filled up the car, mentally praising last night's fatigue for convincing them to leave their bags. He knew he looked like a mess, but he didn't care. They had escaped. With his hands back on the wheel, Kageyama just stared out the windshield, unmoving. The events replayed in his mind. He'd opened the door for the food delivery and froze upon seeing Sakuza. His ex had thrown down the food to force his way into the apartment, smashing the glass Kageyama had been holding into his head. Kageyama had fallen, cheek slamming into the corner of the coffee table. He'd tried to crawl away from Sakusa, but the man had used his weight to pin him down and it had been so hard to breath with his hands around his neck. He'd almost blacked out when Akaashi had gotten there and the loud crack he'd heard when Akaashi had tackled Sakusa and saved him was still ringing through his ears. 

"Do I need to drive?" Akaashi's voice was choked with pain as he brought Kageyama back to the present. They were safe. They had escaped.

"No, you can barely move." The words were quieter than he'd intended, struggling to get them out.

"If it will get us there, I could push through," he said, but he was already fading back into unconsciousness. Kageyama frowned at him and started the second half of the drive. 

He didn't go to Akaashi's parent's place when he reached Tokyo, instead driving to the other side of town and parking before he realized he didn't know where Bokuto's dorm was at the college. He had Bokuto's number, but his phone had been left at the apartment. He leaned over to check Akaashi's pockets, breathing a sigh of relief when he had his and left it unlocked. There was no "Bokuto" nor "Koutarou" in the contact list, but the picture ID next to "Dumb Owl" was unmistakably the one he was looking for. 

"Hey, Keiji! What's up? Did you guys make it back okay?"

"Bokuto-" He couldn't continue, that single word burning his throat.

"Where are you?"

"Your college," he forced out.

"I'll be right there."

The call went dead and he dropped the phone onto the seat, leaning his head into the steering wheel. Five minutes later, Bokuto was running across the parking lot to them, an orange-haired man following behind. Kageyama got out to meet them, but was blown past as Bokuto yanked open the passenger door. He unbuckled Akaashi and lifted him out as carefully as possible, but the man still groaned at the movement.

"Shit..."

"I'm sorry, Keiji. I know it hurts. Hinata, grab the bags out of the back."

The ginger did and Bokuto led them back toward the building. Kageyama couldn't see Akaashi's face where it was pressed into Bokuto's shoulder, but the hand gripping at the back of Bokuto's shirt was balled into a tight fist. Hinata slipped past them too hold open two doors. The third one he held led into a dorm room. Bokuto laid Akaashi on one of the beds and gently pulled his shirt up, cursing.

"That bad," Akaashi asked, turning his head to look himself, but Bokuto pushed his chin back up. 

"You don't want to see." The rib was clearly broken, pushing up against the skin of his chest. Every breath threatened to force the bone the rest of the way through. "I'm so sorry, Keiji. Just hang on a little longer. I'll call an ambulance."

"I'm already calling. Take care of the other one. He looks like he's about to pass out." Hinata pressed the phone to his ear, watching Kageyama.

Bokuto turned to him, guiding him into the chair at the desk and turning him away from Akaashi when he couldn't look away himself. He grabbed an ice pack from the fridge and pressed it to Kageyama's neck, moving the man's hand up to hold it so he could check the gash in his hair. He didn't know when it had stopped bleeding, blood drying in clumps where it had run down his face. Finally, Bokuto grabbed a bottle of water, uncapped it and held it out, then pushed away Kageyama's hand when it shook too bad to hold it. He held the bottle to his lips so he could drink and set it on the desk after.

"What happened?"

"Sakusa," came the strangled gasp from Akaashi when Kageyama couldn't answer. Bokuto just nodded, returning to Akaashi's side. 

Kageyama stared at the wall. They were safe and they were going to be okay, repeated over in his head again and again. Flashing lights lit up the room from outside. He heard the sirens as though from a distance. Slowly, he turned to look at Bokuto and Akaashi as Hinata left to retrieve the paramedics. Bokuto murmured quietly to Akaashi - whether he had passed out again or just had his eyes closed, Kageyama wasn't sure- smoothing his hair back from his face. A moment later the paramedics arrived and loaded Akaashi onto the gurney. He knew Bokuto had asked which hospital they were going to and knew the paramedics had answered him, but he couldn't hear anything over the roaring in his own ears. Hinata blocked his vision, lips moving in a question before Kageyama slumped forward and everything went black.


	19. Akaashi

The beeping of the alarm clock was driving him crazy. Akaashi reached blindly to turn it off, feeling a tug against the back of his hand as he did. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his other hand and opened them to look about the unfamiliar room. An IV needle was taped to the back of his hand, what he thought was the alarm clock was actually the beeping of the heart monitor he was attached to. It didn't hurt as he pushed himself up to sit and he assumed the doctors had given him a heavy dose of pain killers. At the foot of the bed, Bokuto was asleep with his head pillowed on his arms. Akaashi reached for the pitcher of water on the tray next to him, pouring himself a glass and draining it. 

"Kou," he said, nudging the man with his foot. Golden eyes opened to meet his and Bokuto shot up.

"Keiji, you're awake! I was so worried when you and Kageyama showed up. How do you feel?"

"I'll know when all the medication wears off. Where's Kageyama?"

"He's in the room next door. Hinata's with him. He already told the police everything and they're looking for Sakusa now. They want to talk to you, but you should rest more first. Just what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I couldn't let Sakusa kill him. Sakusa is a hundred times worse than Kuroo ever was. As angry as Kuroo used to get, I don't think he would have ever tried to kill me." He shuddered remembering the sound of Sakusa's laughter behind them as they ran.

"You were already hurt, though. It was stupid."

"I just did what I thought you would have done."

"Maybe, but I played a high-contact sport, so I know how to do that without getting hurt and I wore a lot of protective padding. Next time just hit him over the head or something."

"Let's hope there isn't a next time." He yawned, the remnants of the anesthesia working it's way through his system again. 

"Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up." 

Akaashi let Bokuto help him lay back down, eyes falling closed. "I love you," he whispered before the medication pulled him back into sleep.


	20. Bokuto

Bokuto had been harder on Kageyama than he should have been, receiving wary looks from the officers who questioned him while Akaashi was in surgery. He'd forced him to tell them everything: Sakusa's name, what he had done, where he lived - both apartment and home addresses - and even what he had done to Kageyama in the past. He hadn't known anything about Sakusa's abusive nature before Kageyama had met Akaashi, but now he knew everything the police did. It had started almost immediately after getting together; small punches and slaps over the tiniest of mistakes, throwing things and yelling, and had only gotten worse the longer they were together. It wasn't the first time Sakusa had attempted to kill him either. Kageyama hadn't felt like he could escape until Akaashi showed up to give him a way out. 

Hinata volunteered to stay with Kageyama when Akaashi was brought back to his room, and Bokuto hadn't left Akaashi's bedside all night. 

Truly, Bokuto was more mad at himself than Kageyama. Twice now he hadn't been able to protect him from getting hurt. He knew it wasn't his fault with Sakusa, but if he had stopped Nobuyuki, then Akaashi likely wouldn't be in the hospital now. Picking up Akaashi's hand that wasn't tied up with tubes, Bokuto pressed his lips to the back of it. Fingers curled around his own, Akaashi's face relaxing further with a content sigh. He just... loved him, and hated more than anything to see him hurt.


	21. Akaashi

When they got out of the hospital that night, they returned to the dorm, Kageyama staying with Hinata and his roommate, and Akaashi with Bokuto. Akaashi had passed out immediately, still tired from the mix of anesthetics and pain killers. He woke up hours later with a gnawing feeling in his stomach. The room was dark, the shape of Bokuto sleeping on the other bed just barely visible. His stomach growled again and Akaashi reluctantly got up, flipping on the desk lamp for light. He searched through the cabinet and pulled out a bowl of instant noodles. 

"What are you doing?" A voice called out to him, still heavy with sleep as he closed the door to the microwave.

"Dancing a jig."

"You can't."

"With all the drugs in my system, I might be able to." The pain killers were still in effect. He knew they'd wear off soon, but for now he was grateful. 

"No, you can't dance. You're terrible at it."

Akaashi couldn't deny it. Outside of cheer dance routines, he had two left feet. They'd found out the hard way at prom, Akaashi stepping all over Bokuto's feet and bumping into people until he allowed him to force Akaashi to stand on his shoes instead. "Good that we have no reason to dance together then."

He sat in the chair to watch his food spin in the microwave. Just when he thought Bokuto had fallen back asleep, he spoke. "I was so scared, Keiji. I didn't know if there was more than just your rib and I was too afraid to look."

"It's fine, Kou. I'm o-"

"Don't say you're okay. Don't lie to me right now." The bed creaked and then Bokuto was wrapping his arms around Akaashi's shoulders.

He leaned his head back against the other man's, turning until his nose pressed against his cheek. "I wouldn't lie to you. I'm hurt, but I am okay."

"You shouldn't be hurt at all."

"It's not your fault that I am." 

They didn't move, just sat there pressed together until the microwave beeped. Bokuto pulled away first, moving to get the food. "You've got to be starving. Is this going to be enough?"

"I want to get back together." The food fell to the floor, Akaashi pulling his feet up to avoid the splash of the hot water. Bokuto stood frozen, gaping at him. "Is it that surprising? We don't even act like we've broken up."

"Why now of all times?"

"Is there a better time? I guess we could wait... Unless you don't want to-"

"No! No, now's perfect." He leaned down to kiss him, getting his hand instead.

"No kissing until I get to eat. You made a mess of my food and I am hungry."

"Keiji," he whined, kneeling down to scrape up the mess. Akaashi watched him with a smile as he stuck another bowl in the microwave, then reached out and caught the collar of his shirt, yanking the man down to crash their lips together.


	22. Kageyama

Hinata had talked until he passed out and it was finally silent. Kageyama didn't understand how the man's roommate could sleep through it, but he seemed to have no problem. Apparently, he and Hinata had gone to high school together, Hinata on the cheer team as the only male flyer and he was annoyed that Kageyama didn't remember him, but Kageyama had only paid attention to football then. 

Despite being loud, Hinata was nice, giving up his bed for Kageyama and letting him stay when he hadn't really wanted to be around Bokuto. He'd understood Bokuto's anger and couldn't blame him for it, but having it directed at him was something he never wanted to experience again. Deep down, he knew Bokuto would never hurt him, but he couldn't shake the fear. It was too ingrained.

Still, Kageyama couldn't sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw Sakusa on top of him, could feel his hands around his neck. He was too afraid. Instead, he stared at the ceiling until the room started to brighten with dawn.


	23. Akaashi

Three days later, Akaashi and Kageyama returned to Akaashi's parent's house. Their college had sent their finals to Bokuto's college so they could be completed and transfered back in an effort to be accommodating to their situation. Neither wanted to return to Akaashi's apartment when Sakusa hadn't yet been found. Kageyama had nightmares the next two nights and Akaashi wavered between leaving him be or trying to comfort him. His hoodie was a permanent fixture of his appearance now. The third night, Akaashi laid down for bed after taking his pain killers. He knew Kageyama's screams from the next room over would wake him in a couple hours, but he closed his eyes to get what sleep he could before then.

When the screaming started, Akaashi groaned. He was glad his parents were such heavy sleepers and it helped that their room was at the other end of the house. He decided he would try comforting Kageyama this time. Anything to help the other man and finally get some decent sleep. His half asleep brain struggled to make sense of what it was seeing when he opened his eyes. 

A figure loomed over him in the darkness. Lights from a passing car shifted quickly across his face. Too late, Akaashi's brain made the connection as hands closed around his neck, preventing him from calling out.

"You took him away. Once you're gone, he'll have to come back," Sakusa whispered, a murderous glint in his eyes. "So just go quickly."

Akaashi's lungs burned, screaming for air. He clawed at Sakusa's hands fruitlessly, foot kicking into the wall as he thrashed. It was quick, just as he'd been threatened. His mind grew fuzzy with the lack of air, vision fading rapidly. The last thing he saw was Kageyama, arms raised above his head with a lamp before he blacked out.


	24. Akaashi

He was really starting to hate hospitals, having spent entirely too much time in one. Bokuto sat in a chair at the foot of the bed again, scrolling through his phone unaware that Akaashi was awake, and Kageyama and Hinata sat against the wall. Hinata spoke quietly to the man who listened and nodded with a shadow of a smile. Whether it was just friendship or something more, Akaashi hoped Kageyama could find it with Hinata. 

Bokuto slid his chair closer as Akaashi pushed himself up to sit, eyes scanning. "How do you feel?"

"I've been better." It hurt to speak and he touched his throat, the bandage wrapped around it uncomfortable. Akaashi pulled it off.

"The doctor said you should try to talk as little as possible. " The worry was clear in Kageyama's eyes.

The image of Kageyama with the lamp flashed through his mind. "Thank you. For saving me."

The smile he received was bigger than he'd ever seen from the man. "You saved me too. Now we're even."

"There have been too many close calls, Keiji. I'm tempted to never let you out of my sight."

"That doesn't sound too bad." He propped the pillow up to lean back against. Akaashi beckoned Bokuto closer and he leaned in to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

Hinata stood up and started for the door. "We'll get out of your way now that we know you're okay. See you later." Kageyama followed him out. 

"Your parents went home to change. They'll be back soon. Relax," he added, seeing the panicked expression. "Kageyama hit Sakusa hard enough to knock him out. The police got him. It's over."

"How did he know where I lived?"

"They found a piece of mail in his pocket with both your home and apartment addresses on it. They're guessing he took it from the apartment when he was there."

Akaashi remembered the mail he'd dropped when he saw Sakusa attacking Kageyama. With the knowledge that it was over, he felt exhausted. "Hey, Kou, I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep."

"You'll still be here?"

"Always."

Akaashi fixed his pillow, shifting over to the other side of the bed. He reached for Bokuto, tugging at his hand when the man laced their fingers together. "Sleep with me."

"Here? Now? Our first time in a hospital?"

"Not like that, idiot. Lay with me while I sleep." Bokuto allowed him to pull him onto the bed and Akaashi shifted to use his arm as a pillow instead. With a smile, he surrendered himself to sleep.


	25. Kuroo

"Damn, all the interesting things happened while I was out of town. You could have waited until I got back." Kuroo and Kenma had gotten back from their honeymoon the day before and invited everyone over for dinner. He sat with Akaashi at the table while he filled him in about Sakusa.

"I'm looking forward to a little normal and boring for a bit. I've had enough excitement to last for awhile." Akaashi leaned his head on his hand, watching Bokuto where he sat with Iwaizumi and Konoha to watch a rerun of a championship game. They erupted into cheers as one of the teams made a goal. It was a miracle they didn't wake Kageyama where he slept in the arm chair. He'd told the group about his nightmares, which were considerably better than they had been and less frequent. He'd had another last night and was exhausted, passing out almost as soon as they got to Kuroo's. Yukie and Oikawa were in the kitchen cooking dinner, while Kenma finished his livestream with Hinata as a guest player. Having Hinata join him always brought in more viewers and their contrasting personalities kept the stream interesting.

Kuroo stared at the angry red marks on Akaashi's neck. His shirt was thin, fitting snuggly and showing the outline of the bandages wrapping his chest. He looked like hell, the shadows under his eyes darker than Kuroo had ever seen.

"If you keep staring, Kenma will get jealous." He said it flatly, without even glancing at Kuroo.

"I'm trying to figure out how much the bags under your eyes could hold. They're like large suitcases. Honestly, are you getting any sleep?"

Akaashi met his eyes, the exhaustion clear in them. "I've been having nightmares too, but they're nothing like his, so I'm fine." He glanced at Kageyama where he slept, his hoodie sagging to show matching marks around his neck, only slightly more faded than Akaashi's.

"Does Bokuto know?"

"He doesn't need to. They'll go away soon enough."

Kuroo wanted to argue with him, tell him that nothing about it was fine, but Kenma and Hinata emerged from the room then. Hinata joined the other three in front of the TV and Kenma took the seat next to Kuroo. "How'd the stream go?"

"Good. My viewers like when Shouyou joins. Donations go up a ton too. Are Yaku and Lev not coming?"

"They are. Just got stuck in traffic, but they should be here soon."

"They're coming together?"

"Have they been apart since the wedding?"

"Dinner's ready," Yukie announced, carrying two plates out and setting one in front of Akaashi. She took the seat next to him. 

The others scattered to the kitchen and Hinata woke Kageyama carefully to join. It was hard to find a table big enough to fit them and enough chairs. Yaku and Lev finally arrived, fixing plates and cramming into whatever available space they could. the conversations mixed and mingled as they ate. 

Finally, Konoha clapped his hands together once, loud, receiving an elbow to the ribs and disappointed look from Yukie. "We have and announcement. We are pregnant!"

"Who's we? Me and the mouse in my pocket? I'm pretty sure I'm going to be the one carrying this baby for nine months."

"I'll carry you if you want." He grinned at her and she couldn't help, but smile back as she rolled her eyes. 

Congratulations echoed through the group and conversations resumed again. Kuroo once again glanced at Akaashi who was smiling as he ate quietly. He calmed Bokuto with a hand on his arm when he started to get too excited. Kuroo would miss him when he left tomorrow. He was the string that tied their groups together. They never got together as often as they did when Akaashi was around and this was their last get together of the summer.


	26. Akaashi

It was nice to return to the apartment, if only to move their stuff to a new, bigger one on a different floor. Akaashi and Kageyama had explained the situation to the leasing office, gotten Akaashi's old contract canceled, and signed a new lease for a two-bedroom that would run out at the end of December. Kageyama's name was on the new lease and he offered to pay the change in price that came with upgrading and the contract cancellation fee for the old one. Both wanted to be back home, their plan to finish the fall semester and transfer to Bokuto's college. They were going to work and save over the next five months so they could have some leeway finding jobs after they moved. 

They rented a team to pack and move their things for them, since Akaashi was unable to do it. He directed the movers to put his dresser in front of the window with the excuse of the car headlights and streetlamps shining through making it difficult for him to sleep when the curtains shifted, but he was really just fighting his own fear. Without Bokuto to share the bed with him, he locked the door and propped a chair under the knob each night. He hadn't told anyone except Kuroo about the nightmares and then he had brushed them off like no big deal, yet he would wake up several times a night, gasping for air and clawing at his throat to pull away hands that weren't there. He'd even taken up Kageyama's habit of wearing clothes that would hide the scratch marks from his own nails. 

He could feel his lack of sleep dragging him down, but he kept telling himself that the nightmares would go away and that he just had to last until then. Coffee was his savior, helping him push through work and class until he could collapse at home. He tried his best to keep his fatigue hidden from Kageyama, especially as the other began to open up about his past and was planning to reach back out to his parents. He didn't want to worry him. 

Akaashi could hold out. He had to.


	27. Kageyama

Nerves wracked Kageyama, standing in front of his parent's house for the first time since his third year of high school. He'd wanted to do this before classes started up, but now he wasn't so sure. 

It had been a fight when he'd left to move in with his - now ex - boyfriend. His mother had cried more than he knew possible, asking over and over why he was doing this and begging him not to. His dad had yelled and cursed, telling him that he was an idiot and that he would regret this. "If you want to screw up your life, then do it, but don't expect me to help you fix it when you realize we were right." It had stung then, not having his parents support his relationship and constantly telling him to break up with Sakusa. He'd moved in with him out of anger and love that wasn't even six months old. Kageyama had regretted it after only a week. That's when Sakusa truly got violent toward him, but his own pride combined with his dad's comment had prevented him from going back. The only one who had been kind at the time was his sister, telling him that she thought he was making a mistake, but that he could call her if he ever needed anything. He never had.

They had all been right, of course, and now he had to try to fix things three years later. 

His sister's car sat in the driveway next to his mom's. She was the only one he'd told that he was coming because she didn't live there. She only lived a few minutes away with her husband and two kids, all of whom he'd never met. She'd sent the invite for her wedding to his college, but he didn't go. 

"It'll be okay. Don't worry." It was hard not to believe Hinata, standing next to him and waiting patiently while he gathered his courage.

"You don't know them." Kageyama was glad Hinata had offered to go with him when he'd pitched the idea during dinner at Kuroo's. His presence was somehow calming.

"No, but it's been years. They've got to want to patch things up. You're their only son."

"I hope they agree with you." With a final, readying breath, he started up the driveway. His hand shook as he raised it, hesitating before knocking softly. 

"You think they're going to hear that?" Hinata reached past him and rapped his knuckles hard against the door. 

A few seconds passed before the door flew open and Kageyama Miwa threw her arms around her brother. "You're here! I was afraid you wouldn't actually come."

Kageyama hugged her back, fighting tears as he didn't want to cry in front of Hinata who was uncharacteristically quiet. 

She pulled back, visibly flinching when she actually looked at him. He'd forgone his hoodie, the yellowish tint of his nearly faded bruises on full display. He was glad there wasn't much of the purple or blue left in them. 

"Miwa, who's at the door?" That man's voice had Kageyama tensing before he even saw him. Miwa let them in and shut the door, Kageyama's dad coming around the corner after. "Tobio?"

"Did you say Tobio? He's here?" His mother appeared, bursting into tears and rushing over to hug him. "You're home. Finally, you're home." 

Kageyama's hands were shaking as he hugged her back, but his eyes never left his dad who hadn't moved yet. "I'm just here to visit and talk."

"Of course. Come sit down. Who's your friend? Miwa, you should have brought the girls." She ushered them into the living which hadn't changed in the time he'd been gone. His pictures were still on the mantel and hanging on the wall, next to new one's of Miwa with her family. His dad finally broke his stance, sitting in the arm chair he'd always claimed. 

"I'm Hinata Shouyou. It's nice to meet you. Your house is really cool." 

"Mom, this is the first Tobio's been home in three years. I didn't bring the girls in case it turned into another fight. If things go well, then I'll go get them."

"Tobio," his dad started. "Are you still-"

"No," he cut him off. "I'm not with Sakusa anymore. I left him at the end of May. These did come from him, though." Kageyama reluctantly explained everything that had happened, his mom breaking down and crying before he was halfway through. "You were right about him. I've know for a long time now and I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"So you're coming back now?" The hope in his mom's voice was clear.

"No. I'm finishing this semester where I'm at and then I'll be getting an apartment with Akaashi back here to finish out."

"Are you with this Akaashi?" His dad's expression hadn't changed, stoic without a hint of emotion to betray what he was thinking.

"Akaashi's just a good friend. He and his boyfriend are great together. I would never try to come between that." Suddenly he was wishing he'd taken Akaashi up on his offer to come with him too.

For the first time since he'd introduced himself, Hinata spoke. "Akaashi and Bokuto are the perfect couple. Even when they broke up, no one knew because they didn't change how they acted at all. Bokuto is an amazing football player, but he had to quit the team because he broke his arm and Akaashi was a cheerleader like me, but he was also their high school mascot. Bokuto says they only won so much because they had Akaashi as their mascot." He continued to prattle on, his lag in the conversation finally catching up to him. Kageyama let him go on for a bit, glad for a break in the conversation, then reached over and covered his mouth to stop him. 

"They don't need to know their life story."

"Oops, sorry."

"I was angry with you, but I never meant that I didn't want you to come back. Even now, if things don't work out living with Akaashi, I want you to know that you will always have a place with us and if they do, you're welcome to visit anytime." He couldn't stop the tears that escaped at his dad's words, rubbing at them with the back of his hand.

"Where are you staying tonight? You're not planning to drive all the way back are you," Miwa asked, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm staying with Hinata at his dorm and I'll drive back in the morning."

"Good. I'm going to go get the girls. They'll be so excited to meet their uncle, so don't leave before I get back." Miwa left without another word.

"Will you stay for dinner?"

"If that's okay." Kageyama knew it was since they had asked, but he still wanted to be sure. 

His mom smiled, standing up to head for the kitchen. "Of course it is."

"Invite your other friends over sometime too. It'd be good to meet people who you actually listen to." 

"They're probably just laying around at the dorm. We could invite them now if that's okay? It'll be a couple months before they get to come back."

"Hinata!"

His dad just smiled. "Go ahead. We need to thank them for getting through that thick head of Tobio's. I don't know where he got that from."

"I got it from you."

Hinata went outside to call Bokuto, and Kageyama took advantage of being alone with his dad. "I'm sorry for everything I put you guys through."

"There's nothing for me to forgive you for. I was disappointed that you were making a dangerous mistake, but I never hated you and I won't hold it against you. I want you to be happy, healthy, and safe. That's all any parent wants for their kids. I can see that happening with him." He jerked his chin toward the front door.

"Hinata and I aren't... We're friends."

"The kid has no poker face. I can see what he thinks of you clear as day. You know how to hide your emotions, but don't forget that I raised you, so I can see through it. You wouldn't have brought him if you didn't feel something."

"I'm not looking for another relationship right now."

"You don't have to be. It will happen when it's meant to. When it does, this one's already got my approval."

Kageyama wasn't sure why, but knowing that made his stomach tighten with joy.


	28. Akaashi

His room was a disaster. He'd pulled out every drawer in his dresser, the clothes scattered across his floor, ripped the sheets off his bed and even pulled his mattress and box spring off the frame in his search which hadn't been an easy task. His backpack had been emptied and he'd gone through every drawer in his desk. 

"Did a tornado come through here?"

Kageyama stood in the doorway, staring at the mess. Akaashi turned on him with desperation. "Have you seen my keys?"

"Yeah, I took them."

"Why?"

"Bokuto told me to. He said you've been pushing yourself too hard with work."

"I have a shift in an hour. I need them."

"No, I called and told them you were up in pain with your ribs last night and you're too tired to go in." He knelt down and started folding clothes. "Bokuto's on his way. Fight him about it."

Akaashi sighed and started cleaning. He needed to work because he was saving for more than just the move. There was something he wanted to do and he knew telling Kageyama would make him understand, but he didn't want to say it. He wanted to keep it a secret. He'd just have to endure today and he'd pick up an extra shift or two soon. 

They cleaned in silence, Kageyama refusing to let him move anything he deemed too heavy. Akaashi still had a week left before he was allowed to start building back up his strength and Kageyama had watched surprisingly close to prevent him from trying anything too early. He thought the other was being overprotective, but didn't say anything about it. When they finished putting the dresser back together, Kageyama fixed the mattress and box spring and left Akaashi to remake his bed.

He changed his work clothes for something more comfortable for lying around the house and went to make himself lunch which he'd originally planned on skipping. While he ate, he worked through his budgeting plan, checking his schedule for when he'd be able to pick up extra shifts. It was already September and he'd missed quite a bit of work when he'd been back home, so he was already behind what he wanted. He closed the app when Bokuto walked in and greeted him with a kiss, his earlier frustration melting away.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too. You look tired. You've been working too much."

"It's expensive to move. I need to work as much as I can now before I'm jobless."

"You still need to rest. How am I supposed to take care of you if you die of exhaustion?"

"What's the plan for today?"

"Nothing."

"You drove all the way here without a plan?"

"The plan is to do absolutely nothing. We're going to lounge around, watch movies, and just relax. That's what you need."

"Okay." Akaashi went to his room and Bokuto stopped by Kageyama's to say hi before joining him. He put a movie in the player and the two cuddled together to watch it.


	29. Bokuto

Bokuto woke to the shifting of the bed, the man beside him jolting suddenly into a sitting position. Quick, strangled gasps forced their way from him. Still half-asleep, Bokuto didn't understand the scene happening next to him, but Akaashi's clawing at his own throat along with the broken "he-lp" he choked out woke him fully. Bokuto sat up, grabbing his hands and holding them by his sides as he struggled against him. 

"Keiji, it's okay. You're safe. It's Kou. I'm here. You're okay. Breathe."

Akaashi jerked hard, nearly pulling from his grasp. He forced both of his hands into one of his own, cursing as he pulled the man away from the edge of the bed. The slap resonated in the quiet room, Akaashi stilling. He feared he'd slapped him too hard, red blooming across Akaashi's cheek, but then the haze fogging his eyes faded and he focused on Bokuto. He threw himself into him, tears soaking through the fabric of his shirt where Akaashi cried silently into his shoulder. Akaashi's hoodie was damp with the cold sweat he'd broken into, yet Bokuto didn't stop rubbing comforting circles into his back until Akaashi pulled away to wipe angrily at his face. 

"I'll get you some water."

He made it only a few steps before he was stopped by Akaashi's arms around his waist, face tucked against his back. 

"Don't leave me."

He loosened the grip only enough to turn and lift Akaashi up, carrying him into the kitchen. He sat him on the counter and filled a glass with water. Akaashi's hand shook as he drank, liquid sloshing over the edge onto his hoodie. Bokuto was curious, hands hooking under the hem, pulling the hoodie off when Akaashi sat the glass down and lifted his arms. The bruising on his torso was long gone, leaving smooth pale skin without a single blemish, save the surgical scar across his left ribs, but it was his neck that drew Bokuto's attention. Numerous scratch marks marred the area, blood pricking in a few spots where Akaashi's nails had gouged deeper in his panic. 

"What happened, Keiji?" He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear him say it. 

"It was just a nightmare. No big deal." His voice was weak, wavering as he tried to regain his composure.

"That wasn't 'just a nightmare' and not all of these came from tonight. How long has this been going on?"

"Since I got out of the hospital."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you. I... I thought they would go away like Kageyama's did." Akaashi slid off the counter, walking back to his room with his glass of water, a loose grip on Bokuto's hand to tell him to follow.

"I'm always going to worry about you. You shouldn't have hid this from me. Is this why you've been more tired than usual?" Flipping on the light, Akaashi set down his glass and sat on his bed, pulling his knees to his chest to wrap his arms around them. He held a still trembling hand out to Bokuto, pulling him down next to him when he took it. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi, chin resting on his head. "What was it about?"

Akaashi didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed Bokuto's shirt collar and dragged him down into a kiss that he eagerly returned. Hands tugged at his shirt, trying to pull it off and Bokuto pinned them to his boyfriend's side again, pulling away.

"No."

"Kou, please. I need a distraction. I don't want to think about it anymore."

"No, Keiji. You don't need a distraction, you want one. When we finally sleep together, it will be because you actually want it and are ready, not because you're desperate to avoid a conversation we need to have. I doubt you even have anything we need anyway." He knew he was right when the other man looked away with a blush. He let go of one hand to brush his fingers over his neck. "Having nightmares for this long that are this violent isn't normal, Keiji. Talk to me about it, so we can find a way to stop them."

"They're... all about Sakusa," he muttered, refusing to meet Bokuto's gaze. Bokuto wondered if he even noticed that he had the same nervous habit as Kageyama, hands worrying at the sheet in front of him.

"At your house?"

"Not always. Sometimes it's other places like the college, the restaurant, the apartment, or even Fukurodani. No matter where, he always shows up and strangles me again, trying to kill me." He paused, sucking in a shuddering breath. "No one around me ever notices or tries to help."

He pulled him onto his lap to hold him tight. "You're okay. You survived then and you know none of us - me, Kuroo, Kageyama, or any of your friends - would ever let him or anyone hurt you."

"I know, but that hasn't made them stop. They've just been getting worse."

Bokuto didn't know what to say, so he just held him tight, chin resting on his hair and settling for a "we'll figure it out."


	30. Bokuto

Akaashi was dead on his feet as he worked his shift, but if his coworkers or the customers could tell, they didn't comment on it. He'd barely slept after his nightmare, jerking awake in a panic each time he felt himself starting to drift off. Before leaving, he drank a pot and a half of coffee compared to Bokuto's one and had made Bokuto stop to pick up two large, iced coffees each with a double shot of espresso and drained them on the drive. He expected him to have enough energy to make it through the six hour shift. He watched him from his seat at a corner booth in the least crowded section. His server, Hana, was used to his presence at this point, keeping his drink filled, but mostly only checking on him when he waved her over. They had grown friendly over the times he'd visited the restaurant and she would make idle conversation with him when she didn't have many other customers.

Four hours into his shift, Akaashi tripped over nothing, dropping the tray of drinks he'd been carrying as he attempted to stifle a yawn. The glass shattered and liquid splattered over the floor as he fell into the mess. Bokuto leapt up to help him, but Hana and another server were already pulling him up and sending him to the back to rest for a minute. The other server swept up the glass and mopped up the spill, apologizing to customers, and Hana replaced the drinks and brought them out. The next time Hana passed by, Bokuto caught her attention.

"Hey, is there any way I could talk to Keiji's manager without him knowing?"

"Sure. I'll ask him to meet you in the lot around the side. He should be out in a moment."

"Okay, thanks." Bokuto walked around to the side of the building to wait. Akaashi had never made a mistake at work before no matter how tired he had been and it only made Bokuto worry more. He knew Akaashi would fight him on it, but he was going to force him to see a doctor.

"Bokuto, Hana said you wanted to talk to me about Akaashi?" Akaashi's manager came around from the back of the building, a smile on his face that he returned. Akaashi thought it weird that his manager addressed Bokuto without formalities, but he liked it. 

"Yeah... He's still not well after he was attacked and he's having some trouble sleeping becuase of it. I'm going to make sure he gets checked out, so he can get back to normal, but he's probably going to need some time off for it."

"We can work that out. How does he feel about this?"

"I haven't told him yet, but I doubt he'll be happy about it. It also might not be good to schedule him for double shifts. He's been barely making it through before crashing."

"I'll see about reworking the schedule to take him off doubles. He's one of our best servers, so I'd like to see him get help and go back to being himself. I'd be lying if I said I haven't noticed a change in him."

Hana came around from the back of the building, hurrying over to them. "Um, Akaashi fell asleep at the break table and I really don't want to wake him."

"Can you cover his tables," the manager asked, concern clear on his face.

"I can."

"Then we'll let Bokuto take him home. He should rest if he's that tired." He led them to the back and in the employee entrance. 

Akaashi's head was pillowed on top of his arms on the table he sat at. There was a small shred of relief upon seeing him finally sleeping, but it was followed by more concern that he'd fallen asleep at work. "Let me pay my bill and I'll get him out of here." Bokuto reached for his wallet and the manager placed a hand on his arm to stop him. 

"It's on the house today. Just take care of him."

He thanked them, then lifted Akaashi up and carried him to the car. Akaashi didn't wake during the drive, nor when Bokuto carried him up to the apartment. For a brief moment, his eyes opened as Bokuto laid him on the bed, giving him a gentle smile before the closing them again. Careful not to wake him, Bokuto changed him out of his work clothes, tucked him in, and left the room with a kiss on his forehead.


	31. Akaashi

Bokuto stayed for the rest of the week, emailing his teachers to say he wouldn't be there because of family issues. While it was nice to know that Bokuto told others that he was family, he was still upset with him for talking to his boss behind his back. He was angrier at himself however for needing the help. It was embarrassing that Bokuto had to calm him almost every night, sometimes even multiple times. He hadn't wanted to set up the doctor appointment, but he'd been forced to with the threat of having his coffee taken away.

The doctor had been nice, at least. He kept his face expressionless as Akaashi explained about his nightmares and the incident with Sakusa, unable to leave anything out due to Bokuto's insistence of being in the room with him. He left the office with a referral for a somnologist and a prescription of sleeping aids to get him through to the appointment. Bokuto was annoyed that he had to leave before that appointment, but Akaashi assured him that he would tell him everything as soon as it ended. 

The specialist had Akaashi participate in an overnight sleep study to monitor the severity of his nightmares and his reaction to them. It had been awkward to sleep in a room with cameras filming him, hooked up to sensors that monitored his heart rate, brain waves, the oxygen levels in his blood, and his breathing. Nurses had rushed in to stop his clawing at his neck after the first nightmare, putting loose restraints around his wrists after the second. He had five in total before the study ended. 

It would take two to three months to get the results back from the polysomnography, so the specialist sent him home with a prescription for anti-anxiety medication and a few ideas for self-help treatments to try in the meantime with a promise to call and schedule a follow up when the results came back so they could go over them in person. Bokuto hadn't been pleased that it would take so long to hear anything, so Akaashi agreed to take fall break off from work to stay with him. He didn't feel as bad about promising it as he thought he would. While his boss had been scheduling him less, he'd also given him a temporary raise to help make the difference.

Akaashi just had to last until then.


	32. Kuroo

Kuroo pulled his truck over on the side of the highway behind the broken down car, flipping on his hazard lights. He waited for another car to pass before he got out and walked up to the driver door., tapping on the window. Grabbing the flat tire that was leaning against the back, he loaded it into the bed of his truck while Akaashi got out and locked up his car. With them both in, Kuroo pulled back out onto the highway. 

"Thanks for coming to get me. Kou's still in class and couldn't get here for another half hour."

"It's no problem. I couldn't just leave you stranded on the highway." He glanced at his ex, the shadows under his eyes still dark. "How are your nightmares? Still having them?"

"I am, but they've eased up a bit. Kou made me see a doctor about it which turned into seeing a specialist. I did a sleep study last month, so hopefully I'll have the results next month. The anxiety meds he prescribed help." He rubbed at his temple. "Do you have pain meds? They give me the worst headaches though."

"There should be some in the glove box."

Akaashi rummaged through the compartment, but he didn't pull out the bottle of ibuprofen. The half-used pack of cigarettes was crumpled in his hand, the lettering nearly worn off after the years it had spent in the glove box. "You still have these?"

"I can't bring myself to throw them away even after all this time. I know that probably sounds ridiculous."

"No, it doesn't" He hesitated for a moment, then reached down and pushed in the truck's built in lighter. He shook out a cigarette.

"What are you doing? If you get addicted, Bokuto will kill me."

"I'm probably going to hate it, but I'm curious. I won't get addicted from just one." He grabbed the lighter when it popped out and pressed the coil to the end of the cigarette, lighting it with a deep inhale. He coughed and choked immediately, pushing the lighter back into his place. His second attempt ended the same and he stamped it out against the bottom of his shoe, dropping the butt into his water bottle. He tossed the pack back in the glove box and grabbed the pain killers. "How do people smoke these? They're terrible."

Kuroo laughed. "Yeah, they are. Probably doesn't help that they're old." 

"You tried them?"

"A couple times between high school and college, but I could never finish a whole one. I bought a pack because I didn't want to touch his and I threw it away when I got together with Kozume."

"Well, I don't know how your dad did it." He shook a couple pills out and reached for his water, staring at the cigarette in it with disgust. Kuroo handed him his drink and he used it to swallow the pills, taking another drink before he put it back down. "Gross, now I have Kuroo cooties."

"Really, cooties? Are you five? You've literally sucked my dick before, but sharing a drink crosses the line?"

"Yeah, that's gay."

"You're gay!"

"No comment." 

Kuroo laughed, pulling into the lot at the tire shop. He lifted the tire from the bed and started toward the door. 

"You don't have to stay. Kou can pick me up from here." Akaashi tried to take the tire from him and he moved it out of his reach. 

"I'm not leaving you alone at this shop. It looks sketchy."

"You think I can't handle it?" Reluctantly, Akaashi held the door open for him.

"It's not that. I wouldn't leave Kenma alone here either. Too many weirdos."

"Says the biggest one." Akaashi stepped up to the counter. "I need two new tires."

"Two," Kuroo asked.

"My donut was flat too."

The man at the counter barely glanced up, jerking his thumb at the rack behind him. "We have these."

Kuroo could already see Akaashi's annoyance building. "I brought in the tire so you could see the size and brand."

"We don't carry that brand."

"You didn't even..." Akaashi inhaled sharply, nearly calm again when he spoke. "Can I speak to someone who actually gives a shit about doing their job correctly?" The man sighed as though Akaashi were the biggest inconvenience and walked into the back of the shop. Akaashi's elbow found Kuroo's ribs. "Stop laughing."

"I'm not." He was fighting it, but he hadn't laughed yet. "You just never curse at employees."

"I don't have time for him to half-ass his job."

A familiar grey-haired man came in from the back, immediately rushing to throw his arms around Akaashi. "It's been forever, Akaashi!" Akaashi returned the embraced.

"Hey, Suga. It has." 

Suga pulled away, jabbing him in the stomach. "That's for never replying to me and this-" he gave Kuroo a jab as well "-is for hurting him."

Kuroo rubbed at the spot, nearly dropping the tire. "Ow. Yaku told you, huh?"

"Yeah, everything. Congrats on your ball and chain, by the way. Thanks for not inviting me. I would have loved the fight."

"Kozume gave me a limit on invites and we weren't that close."

"Ball and chain," Suga repeated. "How can I help you?"

"I need two tires this size and brand."

Suga took the tire, lifting it easily to check. "We have some in the back. It'll be like two-twenty-five plus tax. Add another fifty if you want road hazard on them."

"What was that other guys problem?" Kuroo glanced at the door to the back of the shop. 

"Semi? His dad owns the shop and forces him to help out when he's between jobs. It doesn't matter how rude he is because he can't get fired."

"He should be fired. He's a dick," Akaashi grumbled. 

Suga laughed. "I'll go grab the tires and I'll nag him until he screams later if that makes you feel better."

"I'd rather watch you kick his ass."

"And lose my job? I don't think so, Akaashi. I'll be right back." A few minutes later, Suga rolled out two tires. Semi returned to the front while Suga was typing up the bill, resting his chin on the other's shoulder. Kuroo thought they looked similar, almost identical if not for the black end of Semi's hair, his darker eyebrows, and the difference in eye color. Suga ignored him until he wrapped his arms around the other's waist, but even then Suga simply elbowed him off. 

A small smile crossed Akaashi's lips and Kuroo bit his tongue to hold back his anticipated laughter at the coming remark. Akaashi signed the receipt and put away his card. "Next time, just say you're sleeping with him. He'd have to have an attitude to put up with you."

Sugaw swatted at Akaashi who back out of the way and lifted one of the tires. "I hate you. That's not what this is. Get out of here. Call me if you have time to catch up. I work tomorrow, but I'm off the next three days."

"I will. See you." They walked out, Bokuto's jeep pulling into the parking lot. "Perfect timing."

Kuroo smiled, reaching over to ruffle Akaashi's hair and grinning bigger when he moved away. "You seem so sweet and nice, but you're a bigger trouble maker than your boyfriend."

"You have no proof."


	33. Akaashi

Akaashi had barely slept that night, but it wasn't nightmares that kept him awake. It was his own nerves. He finally drifted off only an hour before Bokuto was shaking him awake. He groaned, rolling over to stuff his face into the pillow which only earned him another round of shaking from his boyfriend. 

"Keiji, you've got to get up. We have plans."

"Cancel them." The pillow muffled the sound, but it must have been clear enough.

"You want to cancel our date day?"

"No. Reschedule. I want to sleep."

"Okay, you asked for it." Bokuto picked him up and Akaashi simply pillowed his head against his shoulder, refusing to open his eyes. He didn't know where Bokuto was taking him and he didn't care as long as he could sleep. When he was finally set on his feet with an arm to hold him up, he peeled open his eyes.

"No, don- shit!" The cold water of the shower hit him and Akaashi jerked away out of the stall. There was laughter from a few of the other men in the communal shower who had witnessed it and those who didn't poked their heads out of their stalls to see what was going on. Akaashi scowled at Bokuto as he turned the water off and joined him. Both their clothes had soaked quickly, now dripping water onto the tile floor. 

"Good morning, Keiji!"

"I hate you sometimes. It's too early for this." He wrung some of the water from his clothes and started back down the hall to the dorm room. When Bokuto came in, he shoved him back against the door as it closed, forcing it to slam shut. Each word was punctuated with a kiss. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again."

"If this is the punishment, I should do it more." Bokuto responded to each kiss eagerly, hands grabbing Akaashi's waist to pull him closer.

"This isn't the punishment. I'd rather leave you wondering about it."

When they had each taken proper showers and dressed, they started on their date day. It was the only day in their week visit that they hadn't made planned with any of their friends. They saw a movie, grabbed lunch, and walked through the mall. Somehow, Akaashi managed to convince Bokuto to add a nap back at the dorm since he was still limiting Akaashi's coffee intake. They ordered in dinner and decided to finish the day at Fukurodani. It felt right that they would always return to the high school. Akaashi laid back on the grass of the football field, staring up at the sky as dusk faded quickly into night. His nerves were back in full force, making him hyper-aware of each movement of the man laying beside him. He stuck the hand that wasn't holding Bokuto's into his pocket and took a steadying breath,

"Koutarou," he started, pushing himself up to sit. He saw the worry at the use of his full name over his nickname. Akaashi shifted onto one knee, pulling out the little box with an unsure smile. "Will you marry me?"

The ring was simple; a black band with a gold line cutting through the middle. It had taken him forever to pick out. His courage faded as Bokuto just stared at him, speechless, eyes never once shifting to the box in his hand. 

"Sorry, I... This was stupid. I-" The box flew from his hand, closing as it hit the ground and rolling across the grass when Bokuto tackled him back in a kiss. With Bokuto's hands on his waist, his own tangled in the other man's hair. "Yes. Keiji, yes! A thousand times yes," he gasped between kisses. He let Akaashi pull him down into a longer, slow kiss that left them both breathless. Akaashi reached blindly for the box, having to pull away to get it when he realized it had rolled too far. He slid the ring onto Bokuto's finger, lacing his own through Bokuto's after. He gave him another quick peck, then pressed their foreheads together. 

"Your punishment for earlier is that you're not allowed to tell anyone until I say." He knew it would drive Bokuto crazy. He'd have been on the phone first thing in the morning, calling every contact he had and yelling it up and down the halls of the dorm building. 

Bokuto rolled off him to lay on his back with an exaggerated groan. "That's just cruel, Keiji. I should be shouting it from the rooftops. That means I can't even wear it for dinner at Kuroo's tomorrow. It's torture."

Akaashi laughed, standing up and brushing loose grass from his clothes and hair. He held a hand out to his fiance, enjoying the way that word felt in his mind. "Come on. It's getting dark,. Let's go back to your room." 

To his amusement, Bokuto complained the entire drive back, stopped himself just long enough to walk through the halls, and started again the moment the door to his room closed. Akaashi was glad his roommate had gone home for fall break. He shoved Bokuto back onto his bed, straddling his waist as he kissed him to silence the complaints. Bokuto returned the kiss, stopping him only when he started to undo the other man's belt.

"What are you doing?"

Face feeling like it was burning, he couldn't keep eye contact and turned his head away. "I may have said that you can't tell anyone, but that doesn't mean we can't celebrate our engagement."

"You don't mean...? Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure."

"We don't have to. You don't have to force yourself or feel obligated just because we're engaged."

"I want to." He finally met Bokuto's gaze. "I want you." Bokuto's responding kiss was tender, hands careful and far too hesitant as he pulled off Akaashi's shirt. It was annoying. Akaashi shoved him down, pinning his hands by his head with his weight. "Bokuto Koutarou, I swear if you treat me like I'm going to break, I will never have sex with you again."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not fragile, so don't hold back. I know you've been waiting years for this."

Bokuto's eyes darkened, lust and desire pooling as Akaashi kept him pinned there. "Just tell me if I go too far." He was more aggressive when they continued, assuming control and Akaashi let him, fully willing and ready to give him everything. As told, Bokuto didn't hold back and Akaashi never once stopped him.


	34. Akaashi

Bokuto was sulking, even the game on tv insufficient to improve his mood. He'd given the ring back to Akaashi to hold onto while they were at Kuroo's and the pout hadn't left his face since. Akaashi thought it funny to watch and wondered how long he would last before he begged to be allowed to tell. He was the only one enjoying Bokuto's suffering, however. All their friends cast Bokuto worried glances and did their best to cheer him up, to no avail. After an hour, Konoha drug Akaashi into the kitchen where Oikawa was complaining to Yukie about always having to help cook and never getting to watch the game. The pair stopped when they came in. 

"You did something to him," Konoha accused. "Why is this episode so bad? What did you do?"

Yukie cuffed her boyfriend on the back of the head. "Don't just accuse Akaashi. You know Bokuto has depressive episodes. He had them all the time in high school. This is long overdue."

"The only time we couldn't cheer him up was when it involved Akaashi. He's not getting better, so this has to have something to do with him."

"That doesn't make it his fault."

"It is my fault," he admitted and Konoha flashed a triumphant grin before ducking away from her when she raised the knife she'd been holding. "You'll find out... eventually."

With a disappointed shake of her head, Yukie kicked them from the kitchen, so she and Oikawa could continue to cook without them in the way. Hinata was taking his turn with Bokuto, making the most progress out of any of them, but it was still a small improvement. 

Akaashi took a seat on the arm of the couch next to Kuroo, lounging back to get comfy. "What's the score?"

"I thought you didn't like watching football."

"I lied. I just didn't like watching you play." He was teasing, but it didn't stop Kuroo from shoving him off onto the floor. Akaashi laid there, laughing, not bothering to get up when he saw Kenma claim the spot he'd just been evicted from. He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. He'd forgotten to take his anxiety meds before falling asleep and the nightmares had been severe throughout the night. He'd even had a small one when he'd tried to take a nap after lunch. With the chaos of his friends around him, Akaashi fell asleep. 

Bokuto woke him when the food was ready and he joined the group at the table, listening as they fell into the usual jumble of conversations. Next to him, Bokuto barely ate, pushing his food idly around his plate without no intention of joining the conversation. Akaashi was surprised he'd lasted this long. He grabbed the other's hand under the table, sliding the ring back into place. A questioning look, then a large grin broke out when Akaashi nodded.

"We're getting married!" The room was silent following Bokuto's sudden shout, all eyes locked on his hand held out over the table. 

"You finally did it, Akaashi!" Kuroo yelled, breaking the silence.

"He was depressed because you wouldn't let him tell? That's cruel," cried Konoha.

Yukie was happier than her boyfriend. "It's about time."

"Who'd have thought Akaashi would be the one to propose?" Iwaizumi elbowed Oikawa after his comment. 

Kenma was the quietest Akaashi could hear with a simple, "congrats."

Everyone else's comments were lost in the chaos and he gave up trying to pick out the words. The room had returned to normal along with Bokuto's energy. Akaashi watched the group with a smile. He could always count on the people here in this room. He loved and trusted them more than anything. Being here with them now, he wished the end of the semester would come faster.


	35. Bokuto

The second half of October and all of November had flown by, December bringing snow and bitter cold. The coffee in his hand was almost unbearably hot as Kuroo lounged in his seat across the table from him. "What's up? Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

"I am, but Keiji got his results back from that sleep study and I needed to talk to someone about it. We talked, but he brushed it off like it's no big deal."

"And you chose me because I'm a psych major?"

Bokuto smiled. "That obvious?"

"Yeah, but it's fine. I'll hear you out. What'd the doctor say?"

He took out his phone, pulling up the text. " 'Based on the possible cause, the intensity of the nightmares, and the violent reactions, the doctor believes it to be a form of nightmare disorder that stems from PTSD. He recommends seeing a therapist and staying on the anxiety meds as well as some sleeping aids for at least six months to a year. This is bullshit. ' Wait, no. That last part was just Keiji, not the doctor."

"I'm not surprised that's the case. Akaashi's conscious mind understands that he's safe, but his subconscious isn't convinced. Sakusa attacked him as he was waking up, so there's a part of his brain that will hold onto that fear and always be afraid."

"Isn't there any way to change it?"

"The therapy should help lesson the nightmares, but it's likely he'll have them for a long time if not forever. He'll learn how to make them manageable. PTSD isn't something you can just take some pills for and call it fixed." Kuroo met his gaze with a wry smile. "And I don't believe Sakusa caused his PTSD. Worsened it where he developed the nightmare disorder, sure, but Akaashi had symptoms long before this."

"But... You?"

Kuroo nodded. "I put him through nearly two full years of almost daily abuse, convinced him that he was nothing without me, and made him dependent. I manipulated him until he was little more than a puppet for me to control. It wouldn't have been a surprise if he had come back after breaking up because that's actually common in abusive relationships. It's why he so desperately wanted to revive a friendship between us."

"You knew, but never said anything?"

"I talked to him about it our first year of college, a month or so after we became friends again. He asked me not to tell you, but I feel like you should know now. Every six months, we call and he tells me what he still feels and how it affects him. Sometimes he feels so alone it hurts, but he said he hasn't felt that aloneness since Kageyama moved in. I think having another abuse survivor there helped him overcome that. It didn't start until he went to college, so I think being so far from you and his parents brought it on."

"Okay, what else?" He couldn't believe he hadn't known Akaashi was going through this while Kuroo did, but he wasn't surprised Akaashi had asked the man to keep it a secret. He had a bad habit of carrying the weight of his burdens by himself. 

"He has these somatic flashbacks. Basically, he sometimes will still feel where I left bruises on him or his head will randomly ache as though he's been slammed back against a wall or headboard."

"Slammed against a wall or headboard?" Bokuto narrowed his eyes and a nervous laugh escaped Kuroo.

"I was way too rough. Even gave him a concussion once after I lost a game to you. It's why the next symptom is my fault, too, but he says he rarely feels it. He could just being lying and I'm not involved with that part of him anymore. It's called toxic shame. It's where the abuser makes the victim feel like they deserved it. Ours was sexual which makes it worse. He always felt super gross after and would shower and scrub at his skin until it was raw and irritated. I ended up standing guard after the first two times he did it. He could shower and feel cleaner, but I wouldn't let him hurt himself." Kuroo's head was ducked, eyes locked on his hands in his lap. Bokuto knew he felt guilty still, hating himself for what he had done. He let him take his time before continuing, reminding himself that Kuroo wasn't the same person he had been in high school. "The last of his PTSD symptoms is dissociation. He described it as watching and hearing everything through a haze. He can still move and have a conversation, but it's like his body is on autopilot. Or, like, someone else is controlling him and he's just along for the ride."

"Jeez... That's a lot."

"There's one more. It's not from PTSD, but actually something some sexual abuse victims experience. Some are repulsed by the idea of ever having sex again. They don't want anyone to have that power over them, but some, like Akaashi, develop a high sex drive and a desire for rougher sex. He hated sex with me in general, but he hated it more when I wasn't hard on him. He said the pain made it bearable. Akaashi told me he was afraid to sleep with you because he didn't think you would understand. He's afraid that you'll think he's disgusting and leave him."

"Oh..." He thought it had been a bit odd that Akaashi had been so aggressive that night, but now it made sense. He was afraid of being too rough and Akaashi was afraid of asking him to be rougher. "I think I understand."

"Bokuto, listen. I think it's great that Akaashi wants to help other survivors and victims, but he's always going to relive his own experiences through them. It's going to be taxing, draining on his mental health. He'll feel every bruise I left when they come in beat up and after Sakusa, he'll feel that too. Each of their wounds will become his own and he'll struggle to differentiate them from him. I know he can do it because you'll be there with him as his support system. You've always taken better care of him than I could have ever hoped to. Thank you for saving him. I know don't have to ask and I have no right to, but please make sure he's okay." Kuroo met his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks despite the smile on his face. Bokuto didn't know what to say as the man wiped his tears. He'd never seen Kuroo cry before. All he could do was nod.


	36. Akaashi

The semester was over, his last day at work had concluded with an early close and a farewell party, the apartment was packed, and tomorrow Akaashi and Kageyama would make the move back to Tokyo, yet he couldn't sleep. For the first time since the apartment switch, Akaashi's dresser had been moved from in front of his window and he stared out it at the snow falling lightly, knees hugged to his chest where he sat on the foot of his bed. He'd convinced Bokuto to let him wait until after the move to start therapy since the anxiety meds made his nightmares tolerable and it took some of the stress off. He really wasn't ready to tell yet another person about his abuse and see the disapproving look on their face when they learned he was friends with his abuser. Akaashi hated their judgement.

He didn't know how long he sat there, just staring, feeling both everything and nothing at all. Dawn had broken at some point, but it wasn't until his door opened that he had moved, turning his head to look at Bokuto as he shut the door behind him, coffee in hand. 

"Did you sleep at all?" His fiance sat next to him, arm wrapping around his shoulders when Akaashi shook his head. "It's good that Hinata insisted on coming then. He can drive my car and I'll drive yours while you sleep. He and Kuroo are helping Kageyama load.

A wave of relief flooded through Akaashi, tears raining silently down his cheeks and he hid his face against Bokuto's chest. The kiss to his hair didn't help, nor did the murmured words of reassurance. With his fingers curled in the back of the other's shirt, Akaashi willed the tears to stop. The sooner they did, the sooner he could help load and be out of there, be back home. Bokuto pulled him away when they finally did stop, drying his cheeks with gentle, calloused fingers. 

"I love you," Akaashi stated, kissing him. He hated for Bokuto to see him cry, especially when he didn't have a reason for doing so. 

"I love you, too. I'm going to help them load so we can get out of here. Join us when you're ready." Pushing the coffee into his hand, Bokuto left the room.

After just a minute or two, Akaashi drained the coffee, took a couple steadying breaths, and stepped into the bathroom across the hall to rinse off his face. He joined the chaos of packing their things into the four cars, then he and Kageyama started on the cleaning while the other three finished. When they were done, they brought up the building supervisor for a walkthrough, turned in their keys, formed a caravan through the drive-thru of a restaurant to grab dinner, and finally were on their way back to Tokyo. Akaashi's heart pounded in his chest, calming only when they passed the sign stating they had left city limits. A weight left his shoulders and he slouched back in his seat.

"You okay? Should I pull over?"

"No, keep going. I just want to be home." He gave Bokuto a smile and closed his eyes, fatigue from his restless night catching up to him.


	37. Akaashi

Orchard.

That was all he'd replied to the text asking where he was and Akaashi turned his phone off, rejecting yet another call from his worried boyfriend. Even if Bokuto knew the meaning behind that word, he wouldn't know where Akaashi was heading as he turned off the interstate at the edge of the city and followed the road out to the countryside. Akaashi's therapist had suggested that he find a place from his past that had always made him feel calm, a place disconnected from the trauma. There was only one place Akaashi could think of.

He hadn't been to his grandparents' house in the country since the summer between his first and second years of high school and he'd never even told Bokuto about it. The orchard was bigger than he remembered, trees bare of leaves and fruit stretching along the side of the backroad. The garden around the side of the house was empty of both weeds and crops. He hoped it would be overflowing with vegetables and flowers again when the winter ended. Everything about the house was the same as his memories of it, right down to the wooden swingset his grandpa had built in the front yard, though he didn't recognize the kids playing on it now. 

After his grandpa had passed, his grandma decided it would be too much work to take care of the house on her own and had moved into an apartment closer to his parents. She'd sold the house and land quickly for well under what it was worth to a young couple looking for a home to start a family and had given nearly all of the money to Akaashi when he graduated. He'd put it all into savings and refused to touch it. 

As he pulled into the drive, the kids stopped in their play to run back to the house, their shouts that someone was here reaching him when he got out. A man stepped out, meeting Akaashi at the bottom of the porch steps. 

"Can I help you?" He held a cigarette between his lips, blond hair pushed back from his face with a headband and the apron tied around his waist appeared to be homemade, covered in tiny handprints with sloppy writing saying "I love daddy". Akaashi could almost hear his grandpa cursing the man for smoking in his house, claiming it would yellow the walls and ceiling. 

"I'm sorry to show up so suddenly, but I didn't know how to contact you and ask if this was okay. My name is Akaashi Keiji. My grandma was the one who sold you this house. I grew up here."

The man's gaze softened and he put the cigarette out in a flower pot masquerading as an ash tray, sticking his hand out for Akaashi to shake. "Ukai Keishin. Your grandma was very kind selling us the house so cheap. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if I could take a look around, for old time's sake." At the man's skeptical look, he sighed and added, "my therapist thinks it will be good for me. Help ease my mind, or something..."

"You in some kind of trouble?"

"No, just trying to recover from past troubles."

"Well, come inside and get out of the cold while I ask my wife what she thinks. She's sick, so you won't be able to glance through the master bedroom if she agrees."

"I could wait out here while you talk to her. Or, come back at a better time if you'd prefer?"

"Nonsense. It's freezing out here. You can wait in the kitchen." Ukai's grip on his shoulder propelled Akaashi inside, quelling any arguments he had. "Yuki, Noriko, put that jar back! I told you no candy until after lunch." 

The little boy and girl ran from the living room, a large jar clutched in the boy's hands. Akaashi didn't have to look to know they'd run into the kitchen and the familiar squeak of hinges was clearly the old, pantry door. Ukai shook his head, leading Akaashi into the kitchen where the children grinned sheepishly at their dad. 

"This is my son, Yuki, and my daughter, Noriko. Monsters, this is Akaashi Keiji. He used to live here before me and mommy." Noriko clung to Ukai's pant leg when Akaashi greeted them. 

With wide eyes, Yuki climbed to stand on a chair, putting him just short of eye level with Akaashi. "This really used to be your home?"

"It did. My grandpa built that swingset you were playing on for me when I was six."

"I'm five!" He grinned and Akaashi could feel his heart melting as he returned the smile. 

"Can I get you anything to drink while you wait?"

"I'm alright, thank you."

"Yuki, keep him company while I talk to mommy." Noriko giggled as Ukai trudged out of the room with her hanging on his leg, pretending her tiny weight made it difficult for him to do so.

"Do you want to see my room?"

"Maybe when your dad says it's okay." He sat in the chair next to Yuki's, not fighting it when the boy immediately climbed into his lap. 

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-three."

Yuki scrunched his nose up with a sour look. "That's old."

"Tell me about it," he laughed. 

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, but I have a boyfriend. We're getting married this summer after we graduate from college." They'd only decided yesterday, aiming for early June. It wasn't a lot of time to plan, but his mom had already told him they wouldn't have to worry about that, that she'd help take care of anything they needed.

"Oh... Do you play sports? Daddy says I can play football when I go to school next year?"

"My boyfriend played football up until two years ago. I was our high school mascot and did cheer. That's how we met."

"Cheerleading is for girls."

"That's not true." He was aware of Ukai's presence in the doorway, but the man said nothing, clearly waiting to hear his answer. "Cheer is for anyone who wants to do it. My friend Hinata was the first male flyer at Karasuno. Do you know what a flyer is?" Yuki shook his head. "A flyer is the cheerleader who gets lifted up and thrown into the air."

"But isn't cheer easy?"

"No, more people get hurt doing cheer than playing football."

"Then why do they do it?"

"Why do you want to play football?"

"It looks like fun!"

"Cheer is also a lot of fun, but it's hard work, too, just like football."

"Okay, Yuki. Quit hounding the poor man. Saeko says she doesn't mind if you look around. I have to finish making these monsters their lunch, so just let me know if you need anything." Ukai pried Noriko from his leg and sat her on the counter next to the stove. She looked younger than Yuki by a year or so.

"Thank you. I really appreciate you letting me do this."

"Think nothing of it. I still have your grandma's number, so if you damage or steal anything, I'll call her to kick your ass. Yuki, don't repeat that." The thought sent a shiver down Akaashi's spine. His grandma's bad side wasn't something he ever wanted to see again.

"You can see my room now!" Yuki jumped off his lap, yanking Akaashi down the hall into what used to be his old room. It was messy, toys scattered around the floor, clothes spilling out of over-stuffed dresser drawers, bed unmade with the blankets half on the floor. There were a few posters of football athletes taped to the wall and glow-in-the-dark star stickers clung to the ceiling. 

"This used to be my room. I had my desk there under the window, and my bed was in that corner, the dresser was there, and two bookshelves were over here." He pointed it out to the boy, nostalgia swelling in his chest. "When I had friends over, we'd throw blankets and pillows down on the floor and sleep there, or we'd pitch a tent out in the backyard during summer."

"What about my sissy's room?" He followed Yuki into the hall and the boy pointed at the open door of the next room. 

"That was a guest bedroom for when we had company, and that-" he pointed at the closed door further down. "-was my parents' room."

"It's daddy's office now, but I'm not allowed in there without him."

"You parents room used to be my grandparents' room when they lived here." Akaashi's eyes fell on the back door and he started for it, shivering as he stepped out into the wind. He spotted it easily, the old treehouse his grandpa and dad had built. The rope on the ladder looked new and he guessed that Ukai had replaced it. He pulled it down, let Yuki climb up first, then followed him. It was small in the cramped space, Akaashi having to hunch over while he turned around, searching. There. On the wall beneath the window overlooking the orchard, he found it. He traced his fingers over the etching, remembering how he had snuck a knife out to carve his name into the wood. His grandparents had grounded him from the treehouse when they found out, which they only did because the knife had slipped and sliced into one of his fingers. He remembered his grandma cleaning the cut with gentle, patient fingers while he'd cried and begged her not to use the alcohol to clean it.

"Why are you crying?"

Akaashi drug the back of his hand across his eyes and, sure enough, it came away wet and cold. "I guess I just didn't realize how much I missed it here." He bit his lip against more tears when the boy threw his arms around him in a hug. Mostly, Akaashi had brought his books up to read, but he and Kuroo had spent quite a bit of time in the structure, the perfect place to kiss and cuddle without parental eyes.

A few minutes later, he led the way out of the treehouse and caught Yuki when he jumped from the ladder into Akaashi's arms. He hooked the ladder back up over the tree limb the way he'd found it. Akaashi didn't go back inside, instead heading around to the garden, pointing out different beds and telling Yuki what they used to grow in each. 

Yuki caught the sleeve of his jacket, pointing at the front yard. "Who's that?"

Akaashi followed his gaze, easily finding the familiar, red truck parked behind his car. "My friend, Kuroo." He picked up the boy when he lifted his arms to him and carried him over to the man who got out. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Bokuto called me freaking out because you weren't answering your phone. Said that all you told him was 'orchard'. You're lucky I could convince him not to come with me when I told him I had an idea of where you might be."

"I wanted to do this alone."

"Well, you at least should have told him that," Kuroo sighed, leaning back against the door of his truck. His gaze flitted to the boy in Akaashi's arms. 

"This is Yuki. His parents bought the house from my grandma. I was giving him a tour through my memories of the place."

A shit-eating grin crossed Kuroo's face. "No wonder you look like you were crying."

"Shut up. You can go. I'll call Kou as soon as I leave."

"I'll call him now and tell him you're okay, but he made me promise not to leave without you. He's waiting at my house, so if we don't hurry, Kozume might kill him."

Akaashi wasn't ready to leave, but he could vividly picture the smaller man strangling Bokuto just to shut him up and sighed. "Let me take Yuki back inside and thank Ukai. I'll be out in a minute or so."

"Don't take too long," Kuroo called after him. "Every minute is a minute closer to your boyfriend's death."

Akaashi ignored him and stepped back into the welcoming warmth of the house. Yuki made no move to release him, so he carried him into the kitchen where Ukai had just set a plate down for Noriko. Ukai placed another down for Yuki and Akaashi set him in the chair. "Thank you again for letting me look around. I really think it helped me."

"Anytime. You're welcome to come back if you ever need to clear your head and Yuki seems to have taken a liking to you." Ukai held out a business card that Akaashi gratefully accepted. 

It took longer to leave than expected, prying off a crying Yuki who pleaded for him not to go with a promise to return and play with him soon. By the time he made it out to the car to follow Kuroo back to his house, twenty minutes had gone by. Akaashi tried to figure out how to apologize to Bokuto as he drove, feeling lighter than he had in awhile.


	38. Kageyama

Hinata shifted closer, almost fully on Kageyama's lap, fingers scratching against his scalp as they made out. Kageyama tightened his grip on the front of the man's shirt, teeth grazing his bottom lip. He didn't know if he'd ever be comfortable with more than this, but for now, this felt nice. 

"Kageyama," Hinata breathed and he leaned in again, the ginger surrendering to the kiss. He always gave Kageyama complete control to decide how and when. They weren't dating, but these casual makeouts had become a frequent occurrence, starting shortly after the visit to Kageyama's parents'. Their only conversation about it had been Kageyama saying he wasn't ready for another relationship. Hinata had accepted it easily.

There was a click and he shoved against Hinata's chest. Hard. He hit the arm of the couch and flipped over onto the floor with a yelp. Akaashi stood in the doorway, glancing over the scene with a neutral expression. 

"You okay, Hinata?" A thumbs up shot into the air and Akaashi nodded. "Whatever you two are or aren't, you don't have to hide it. This is your home, too. As long as it doesn't hurt anyone or completely trash the place, I don't care what you do." He headed for his room. Kageyama was about to tell him Bokuto had been looking for him when the other man came in behind him.

Hinata returned to his spot next to him on the couch, but Kageyama waited until he heard Akaashi's bedroom door shut. When he was sure they wouldn't come back out, he yanked Hinata back to him. It was only a couple minutes before they were interrupted again, this time by a knock at the door. He debated ignoring it, but reluctantly got up to yank it open. His sister stood there with her husband and kids, smiles on their faces. He'd forgotten they were coming. The two year old, Akari, reached out to hug him, spotted Hinata on the couch, and pushed her way between his legs to tackle the man. Kageyama stared after her in disbelief. "My niece likes my boyfriend more than me..."

"I thought you said we weren't dating," Hinata teased, tickling the toddler. Her laughter rang out alongside high-pitched squeals of delight while Kageyama turned away with his face flaming red at his slip-up. Miwa didn't comment, just hugged him and shut the door as they came in.

Kageyama hadn't meant to call Hinata his boyfriend. He wasn't. They just made out sometimes, but would it be so bad for them to go on actual dates, for Kageyama to not feel like he had to hide whatever their relationship was? He didn't get long to ponder it, Akari's squeals drawing Bokuto and Akaashi from their room. Kageyama could leave that decision for another day. He had time and he wasn't in any rush.


	39. Kuroo

Akaashi was a silent mess when they found him and Kenma after their commencement ceremony. Kenma handed him a tissue and Akaashi wiped at his face before adding it to the large wad in his hand. Next to him, Bokuto was even worse, blubbering loudly with a hand on Kuroo's sleeve as they fought the crowd to reach the other two. Their four year degrees had taken five years to complete because of football, but they had finally done it; Bokuto with a Bachelor's in athletic training and Kuroo as an undergraduate in psychiatry. Akaashi's ceremony earlier that morning had left Kuroo's shirt a soiled mess with Bokuto's tears. Fukurodani had already reached out to Bokuto with a job offer to work alongside their coaches and he would start in fall, but Kuroo still had another four to five years to achieve his doctorate. 

Kenma held out the pack of tissues when they finally reached them and Akaashi accepted, wiping dutifully at Bokuto's face. His husband took his hand and gave it a squeeze that Kuroo returned with a smile. 

"I'm proud of you." The words were almost too quiet to be heard over the crowd and he took advantage of the rare opportunity to make the other man yell.

"What?"

"I said, I'm proud of you," he repeated only slightly louder. 

"I can't hear you." His lips fought to twitch up in a smile.

"I want a divorce!" The shout drew stares from the people surrounding them. 

Ice gripped his heart. "That's a shitty joke! Don't say that."

"Then don't make me yell. I know you heard me the first time." He pressed a rare, public kiss to Kuroo's cheek. 

"Let's go home." Kenma nodded and they bid the other two goodbye. They beat the inevitable rush of traffic and before long were at the house. Kenma grabbed his hand, pulling them to their room, then down on top of him on the bed. "Kozume?"

"Let's do it," he mumbled with a blush, eyes fixed on Kuroo's chest.

"I thought you never wanted to have sex?" They had only done so once on the first night of their honeymoon - even in high school, Kenma had always refused - and Kenma had hated it so much they'd stopped before finishing.

"Tonight's special, so it's okay."

"We don't have to. You could just get me off and I'd be okay with that, or I could blow you? I know you liked that part."

"What if..." He chewed his lip, debating whether or not to say it. "What if I topped?"

Kuroo didn't know how to respond. Of everyone he'd slept with, he'd never been on the receiving end. Kenma absolutely hated sex, yet he was willing to try again with the condition of a role reversal. As Kuroo thought, he realized he was willing to give it a try, too. 

"Alright. We can stop at any point if you change your mind."


	40. Akaashi

"I can't do this."

He was going to puke, pacing frantically in the dressing room. Kuroo reached out, catching his face between his hands and forcing him to stop.

"Drop your hands before you wrinkle your tux."

He let his hands fall from where they were worrying at his blazer, stilling for only a moment before his fingers drummed at his thighs. His nerves were going to eat him alive. 

"You are getting married. Today. In just a few moments. I did not waste a week's worth of time going with you to several different jewelers in search of the perfect ring, watch you reject all of them, only for you to decide on the FIRST ring you looked at in the FIRST shop we went to, spend days struggling to figure out what to do for your bachelor party when I would have just gotten anyone else a stripper, and nearly choke to death in a flower shop to help you figure out arrangements when you know I'm allergic and hate flowers just for you to get cold feet and back out at the last moment. Pull yourself together or Suga will hit you."

"Why are you volunteering me to hit him?" Suga turned from the mirror where he'd just finished fixing his tie.

"Because I swore to never lay another hurting hand on Akaashi again," Kuroo explained. "Just take a breath and calm down. You're going to be fine."

"I'd feel fine now if you had let me take my anxiety pills this morning."

"After how many you took last night while drinking, absolutely not. You were way too close to overdosing. I didn't even know that was possible until I had to carry you half-alive back to my house."

The bachelor party had been fun, or, at least, what Akaashi could remember of it had. He'd never been a huge drinker despite his high tolerance, but he and Suga had definitely drank twice what they should have at the first bar and Akaashi had no idea how much he'd had at the next one. Kuroo had been their designated driver since he never had more than one drink on the rare occasions that he did indulge. Kuroo said the plan was three bars and he had some things planned back at his house, but Akaashi hadn't been thinking clearly with the alcohol in his system, taking anxiety pills each time he started to panic and forgetting he had done so by the next time. He'd gone through a quarter of his month's supply before Kuroo had noticed and confiscated the bottle from him, dragging him to the bathroom and forcing Akaashi to throw it up. Kuroo had even jammed his fingers down Akaashi's throat when he couldn't make himself do it. Everything after had been a blur and he still didn't know if they ever made it to the third bar. Neither Kuroo nor Suga would tell him. Kuroo had refused to give the bottle back that morning when Akaashi had asked for it. 

"Just one wouldn't hurt. I might not feel so sick right now if I did."

"You'd feel sick anyway. I'm not taking the chance. Bokuto would kill me. As your best friend and your best man, I won't let you do that to yourself. I won't let you back out of this either."

"What if he doesn't actually want to marry me? What if he's only doing this because I want it?"

"Bokuto would never force you to do anything you don't want to do and he won't let you force him into anything either. He wants to marry you, or he wouldn't have said yes."

"But-"

"No buts. Bokuto agreed because he wanted to. You're not forcing him, okay?"

"...Okay."

Slowly, Kuroo released his face. Akaashi stood there for a moment, chewing his lips before he couldn't stand still any longer and resumed his pacing. He heard Kuroo groan. "I wish Yukie were here. She's better at this than I am. Suga, help me out with him."

Suga grabbed his shoulders to stop his pacing. He looked at him for a moment, then shook him violently, making the pounding in his head worse. "Calm down."

"Don't kill him," came the alarmed cry from Kuroo. 

The door opened and Suga released him, Yukie stepping in with the couple month old baby boy in her arms, the only reason she wasn't there with him. "Everyone's ready whenever you are."

Kuroo thanked her and Akaashi's stomach flipped. His groomsmen grabbed him before he could panic, hauling him out of the room. They didn't release him until they were standing in front of the doors to the main room. 

"Can we trust you not to book it as soon as we go in?" Kuroo met his gaze and Akaashi nodded. "You'll feel better as soon as you're up there. Promise."

He watched them go in, counted the seconds as they had been rehearsed, then stepped through the doors. The room was packed with a mixture of friends and family, Konoha and Hinata standing opposite Kuroo and Suga as Bokuto's groomsmen. His eyes found Bokuto's, nerves melting away as Kuroo had said, but it wasn't the man's presence that had calmed him. No, it was the obnoxiously bright, gold blazer of his tux that had Akaashi rolling his eyes as he made his way to him. He returned the grin he received as he joined him.

The officiant started the ceremony, and Akaashi only half listened to him, too focused on the thought that this was actually happening. Finally. 

"Akaashi Keiji, I take you as my husband, with your faults and your strengths, and I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

Akaashi hadn't realized it was time for vows until Bokuto had spoke, swallowing down the lump in his throat as the officiant cued for him to begin. 

"Bokuto Koutarou, I take you as my husband, with your faults and your strengths, and I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

"I invite you to seal your promise with a kiss."

Akaashi grabbed the collar of Bokuto's blazer, yanking him down to crash their lips together, forgetting about everyone watching them as Bokuto's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.


	41. Akaashi

"Bye-bye, Uncle Kou, Uncle Keiji!" Konoha Takami hugged the couple and climbed into his parents' car where his dad was buckling his newborn brother into his carseat. It was well after ten o'clock at night. The five year-old shouldn't have that much energy, let alone be awake. Yukie hugged them after, her grip still weak, and figure frail and thin. They'd waited nearly five years to try for a second after Takami had been born, but unlike the first pregnancy, the second birth had nearly killed her and the doctor had advised her against having anymore. Through it all, Konoha had been both a doting husband and father. 

"Take it easy and rest. I don't want to deal with the mess he'd be if anything happened to you." Akaashi helped her into the car and checked Takami's buckles in the back. 

"Believe me, he's barely going to let me move after I get home. We only made it today because Takami begged him to come see you." Yukie smiled. It had only been a week and a half since the second baby came and the life hadn't yet returned to her cheeks. 

Akaashi waved as they drove off, then returned inside to fall onto the couch next to Bokuto with a yawn. 

Two years ago, they'd bought a plot of land in the countryside on the other side of his grandparents' orchard and had a house custom built using the money his grandma had given to him. On the occasional weekend, they would walk through the orchard to Ukai's house where Bokuto had taught Yuki to throw a perfect spiral and Akaashi helped Noriko practice her cheer routines. They even babysat the kids on occasion for Ukai and Saeko to go out on date nights, but, due to the crazy antics in their own lives, it had been a couple months since they'd been by.

"Have you heard from Kuroo?"

He leaned his head against his husband's shoulder. "Not Kuroo, but Kenma said they ran into Oikawa and Iwaizumi a couple weeks ago."

Kuroo and Kenma had moved shortly after the wedding for Kuroo to pursue his doctorate. Being across the country, it was harder for the pair to visit, but they managed to do so at least once a year. Oikawa and Iwaizumi saw them most often. Iwaizumi had been contracted in as the sports med doctor for the same national team Oikawa coached and games took them all over the country and sometimes out of it. 

The chime of his phone drew his attention and he nearly gagged seeing the photo of the familiar man Suga had sent. Content with being a forever bachelor, Suga's hook ups with customers had cost him his job at the tire shop, and almost his relationship with his uncle. The shop had started to lose customers due to his harshness in ending the relationships. He'd gone back to school for nursing and had been hooking up with one of the doctor's he interned for for about a year. It made Akaashi cringe to see the after sex photos he received of the doctor who had treated him for his broken leg back in high school. Supposedly, they were away for a medical convention again, but Akaashi wondered just how long Dr. Sawamura's wife would continue to believe the overused excuse.

It seemed that the only ones among their friend group who hadn't changed in the last five years were Kageyama and Hinata, still living in the apartment Kageyama and Akaashi had shared as "not" boyfriends. They seemed content to be stuck in their own little bubble of frozen time.

"Let's go to bed. I'm tired and work starts way too early in the morning." Bokuto pulled Akaashi after him without waiting for an answer, not that he would have argued. 

Over the last four years, Akaashi had at max seventeen nightmares, occuring only after he met with victims whose abusers had attempted to kill them. He would still feel the ghostly brush of his own past abuse when they came into his office bruised and beaten, but he'd also been able to come off both the anxiety medication and the sleeping aids in the year following his wedding. Bokuto praised him constantly for it and he praised Bokuto in return for his prestige as Fukurodani's athletic trainer. Fukurodani rarely lost to Nekoma in any sport, shifting their main rival title to Shiratorizawa as the two schools became the main head-to-head competitors at competitions.

Bokuto was already snoring next to him and Akaashi shook his head. It drove him crazy. Going to bed used to entail more than just going directly to sleep and Akaashi's high libido had been suffering in the past few months. It had been increasingly hard to find time to do anything, but he'd known this was how it would be when he made the decision.

Akaashi woke easily to the sound of their door opening about an hour later, the little girl peeking her head through the crack. "Daddy, I had a bad dream."

He opened his arms, smoothing the rat's nest that was her hair down when she threw herself into them. "It's okay. I used to have bad dreams a lot, too, but they can't hurt you. Nothing in them is real."

"You mean it?"

"Mmhmm."

"Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight?"

"Sure, Baby." He tucked her under the blankets between them, Bokuto instinctively rolling over to wrap an arm protectively around the four year old, and she snuggled close, falling asleep quicker than he had. 

Bokuto Momoka was his husband's pride and joy. Initially planning just to foster the girl, they had adopted her when Akaashi saw how Bokuto was wrapped around her finger in less than a day of bringing her home. Akaashi hadn't spoken to his husband before agreeing to take her in as Momoka was the daughter of his only client who hadn't survived her abuser. Yet, Bokuto hadn't been mad when Akaashi showed up with her, accepting the explanation easily, and he'd been overjoyed when Akaashi handed him adoption forms just two days later. Akaashi's entire heart was sleeping in front of him and he pressed a kiss to the girl's head. 

Gold eyes met his when Akaashi pulled away and Bokuto reached his other arm out to tug Akaashi down. "Go to sleep, Keiji." His voice was thick with sleep.

"I want you."

"Our daughter is asleep right now in our bed."

"Not now. Tomorrow? We could make up an excuse for being late after we drop her off at preschool? Or, call out sick? I don't have any clients to see, just paperwork."

Bokuto had suggested the idea the first time Akaashi complained after bringing Momoka home, but Akaashi hadn't taken him up on the idea, not wanting to turn it into a habit. 

"Okay, you decide. Now go to sleep." A simple agreement as closed his eyes, but Akaashi knew he meant it. 

Akaashi smiled, stretching his arm ontop of Bokuto's over the little girl. "I love you, Kou."

"I love you, too, Keiji."


End file.
